Shin Sekai 新世界
by ReyShaman96
Summary: Sin recuerdos, solo sobreviviendo, su vida da un giro repentino cuando literalmente una pelirroja choco contra el, las promesas son lo mas importante para el, sin embargo ella no la cumplió, sin embargo una peliplatino le ofrece una interesante propuesta. Narutox?x?x?x?x?x?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo; Una palabra, solo un nombre, un solo individuo, absoluta soledad, nuevo comienzo, siete años de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[El mundo, la historia, los países, sus lideres, sus gobernantes, sus dueños, todo siempre a estado corrompido, el sueño de mi hermano, es algo imposible de cumplir en este podrido y corrupto mundo, ¿amor, amistad, amigos?, no necesito nada de eso, aquellas personas con el poder no necesitan depender de nadien mas para lograr sus objetivos, porque desde el momento que nací fui elegido, no como un salvador, tampoco como un tirano, yo soy un Revolucionario, destruiré y aplastare a los lideres de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, borraré los recuerdos de todos los humanos, la historia comienza de nuevo desde este punto... Esto es ¡una revolución!]._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sentía como el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, además de las rápidas y fuertes pulsaciones que este emitía, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

— _¿Otro sueño?_ — Se preguntó para si mismo, pasando su antebrazo por su frente limpiando el sudor que por hay corría, el joven se levanto de su improvisada cama echa de hojas.

No sabía el como ni cuando había llegado a este lugar, pero lo único que sabe con certeza es que debe de seguir con vida a toda costa.

¿Por que?.

El no tenia la menor idea, pero era un instinto un reflejo involuntario en todo su cuerpo y mente que le obligaba a sobrevivir con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance desde que cayo a este extraño mundo, no sabia su nombre, tampoco su lugar de nacimiento, lo único que recordaba con certeza es que en algún día, en algún momento tenia que volver.

¿Donde?.

Tampoco sabia, era igual que el deseo de vivir, no tenia fundamentos ni lógica, solo era un instinto, lo único que recuerda desde que abrió los ojos, es estar entre las garras de un gran tigre de color blanco que estaba a punto de dárselo a sus cachorros como una especie de bocadillo, sin embargo el no sintio miedo ni pánico, dado que fácilmente se libero de las garras de su captor y de un solo puñetazo lo envió a volar, eso había sido el día de ayer.

Levantándose de su cama echa de hojas, se acerco a una pequeña fogata de la cual solo quedaban unas pequeñas brazas envueltas en cenizas a punto de extinguirse.

— Debo de salir a explorar un poco este lugar, debo de sobrevivir, buscare comida y algún rastro de civilización — Decidiendo sus objetivos se encamino hacia la salida de la cueva en la que se encontraba.

Eso era algo que igualmente le sorprendía, porque aunque no tuviera idea de quien era, si tenia familia, si lo estaban buscando o no, dejando se lado todo eso, el sabia hablar perfectamente o al menos eso quería asumir.

Después de salir fuera de la cueva sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar el cielo.

— ... Extraño — Murmuro al mirar el cielo de color púrpura a través de esas espesas hojas de árboles.

No sabia el porque, pero el aseguraba que el cielo no debería de tener ese color, ni mucho esos enormes seres que veia de ves en cuando volando en ellos, aunque no sabia como se llamaban.

Después de estar caminando alrededor de una hora asegurándose de no alejarse mucho de la cueva que servia de su refugio, alfin encontró una presa que el sabia podía derrotar.

Un enorme jabali, del cual cuatro grandes colmillos sobresalían de su hocico.

Acercándose sigilosamente por la espalda seria la forma mas fácil de acabar con el... Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Por lo cual salio de entre las malezas y se posicionó delante del jabalí que fácilmente media cinco metros de altura.

— ¡Ven aqui! — Exclamo y ante la propia extrañeza de el tomaba una extraña pose de pelea, sus piernas se inclinaban levemente, sus brazos se elevaban y sus dedos se abrían mas de lo necesario... Asimilando a un sapo.

El animal vio al joven que se presentaba delante de el, sus orificios nasales expulsaron vapor al momento que sus ojos brillaban siniestramente.

— **¡Wiiiiiii!**

Chillando en cólera el jabalí salio corriendo a toda velocidad contra el, agachando su cabeza y apuntándole directamente con sus cuatro filosos colmillos.

Mientras veia venir al animal salvaje corriendo en su dirección, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, cuando estaba a punto de impactar con su cuerpo, sus manos se movieron de forma veloz.

¡CRACK!

Fue el sonido de los cuatro colmillos al romperse, mientras la cara del jabalí se deformaba lentamente al momento que el joven envió su poderoso puño contra su cráneo, el jabalí fue enviado a volar, sangre saliendo de su boca y sus dientes completamente destruidos.

El joven miro su mano al momento que la abría y cerraba.

— No se porque... Pero siento que ese golpe pudo haber sido mas poderoso — Hablando como si el derrotar a esa bestia de esa forma no era suficiente el joven comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección donde había caído el cuerpo.

Aprovecho para mirarse en el reflejo del pequeño lago que estaba cerca de su cueva mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del jabalí.

— ... ¿Quien era yo? — Se preguntó al ver su reflejo.

Su cuerpo era el de un niño de ocho años de edad, su cabello era de un desordenado color rubio que estaba en puntas, sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, usaba un desgarrado pantalón de color naranja, descalzo y a modo de manto una chaqueta maltratada de color naranja con negro, en su cuello una bandana con el símbolo de una hoja, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era ese gran tatuaje de color negro con la forma de un circulo rodeado de otros cuatro círculos mas pequeños en su estomago, en su mano derecha también tenia otro, este de color amarillo el cual era un simple circulo, se parecía a un sol.

Aparte que las ropas le quedaban increíblemente grande y anchas no tenia ninguna idea de que significaban esos tatuajes.

Así pasarían varios días mas mientras se dedicaba a cazar animales en el bosque y poco a poco sentía como recuperaba sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **[ Castillo Gremory ]**

* * *

Lord Gremory suspiro mientras veía marcharse a los señores del clan Fénix, en sus manos un documento de compromiso en el cual se comprometía a su hija con uno de los hijos de los Fénix, el cual se cumpliría una vez su hija tuviera la edad suficiente para casarse.

Ya que su hijo mayor y legitimo heredero del clan Gremory había sido nombrado como Maou, por lo cual debía dejar su rol de líder de clan y pasar a ser el líder de todo el inframundo, por defecto la siguiente heredera era su hija Rias, la cual solo tenía ocho años de edad, tendría que volver a ser el líder del clan Gremory hasta que su hija tuviera la edad suficiente para casarse con uno de los dos hijos de los Fénix, para que este asumiera el papel de líder de clan de los Gremory.

Así es como funcionaba el infierno, no había lideres de clanes que fueran mujer.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!.

Unos suaves golpes resonaron en su puerta.

— Adelante — Dando el debido permiso la puerta se abrió.

Uno de sus guardias ingreso, si mal no recordaba era el que siempre traía informes sobre hechos relevantes ocurridos en su territorio.

— Disculpe Lord, traigo un mensaje importante de Rias-ojousama — Informo el guardia con una rodilla en el suelo y sin mirarlo a los ojos, dado que eso podía ser considerado una falta de respeto.

No es que a lord Gremory le importara mucho, para ellos su sirvientes eran como una familia.

— ¿Un mensaje de Rias-chan?... — Pregunto de manera algo cansada, quizás nuevamente había salido a dar una vuelta al pueblo cercano.

El guardia asintió de manera nerviosa.

— H-hai... Ella dijo; "... _Me voy a investigar el caso de las bestias desaparecidas, diganle a Oto-sama que no se preocupe_ " y después de eso salio corriendo y no la hemos podido encontrar.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Lord Gremory... Para a los segundos levantarse violentamente de su silla.

— ¡¿PERO COMO DIABLOS PERMITIERON ESO?! ¡RAPIDO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LA BUSQUE, SI SE METE EN EL BOSQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO PARA ELLA! — Grito/ordeno Lord Gremory mientras miraba de forma intensa al guardia.

El rostro del guardia se puso un poco.

— ¡H-hai! — Asintiendo de maners torpe el guardia salio corriendo de ha habitación.

Lord Gremory volvió a sentarse en su silla.

— ... Solo espero que no este en problemas, pronto será cuando vaya al mundo humano, ella me dijo que quería tener amigos (sirvientes) después de todo — Su frente no pudo evitar divagar con respecto a la pequeña pelirroja — ... El bosque eh.

Hace alrededor de un mes que cosas raras habían estado sucediendo en los alrededores de su castillo, o mas específicamente en el bosque que lo rodeaba, la cantidad de bestias salvajes había disminuido notablemente, por la noche ya no se escuchaban los rugidos de los animales ni los aullidos de lobos, por las mañanas se podía ver un pequeño humo salir de el y juraría que había visto mas de una ves ver una de esas bestias salir volando del bosque, cuando sus guardias iban a investigar lo único que encontraban eran rastros de una batalla, una fogata y los huesos de alguna bestia.

No había que ser un genio para saber que alguien estaba viviendo en el bosque y usando a los animales de fuente de alimento.

— Aunque si mal no recuerdo ese bosque también conecta con los territorios de Tannin... Mmmm sera mejor que los guaridas se apuren o habrá un problema con ese malhumorado Dragón.

Mirando por la ventana como sus guardias se organizaban rapidamente en grupos de cuatro para partir a buscar a Rias, al parecer llevaba tiempo desaparecida.

* * *

 **[ En algún lugar en el interior del Bosque ]**

* * *

Una pequeña pelirroja de al menos ocho años edad miraba en todas direcciones mientras su rostro infantil mostraba obvio nerviosismo, ya había pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había salido del castillo y internado en el bosque, naturalmente se perdió nada mas entrar.

— ... (glup)... — Pasando saliva por su garganta la pequeña Rias siguió avanzado por el bosque, a decir verdad ella no tenia ninguna intención de entrar en este espeluznante lugar, solo quería llamar un poco la atención de su madre y padre.

Pequeños y grandes ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad de los arbustos del bosque.

— M-muy b-bien debo calmarme... Piensa en como llegaste a aquí y regresarás fácilmente Rias... — Sudor nervioso corrió por los costados de su cara — ¡No me acuerdo!.

 _Crack_

El sonido de una rama siendo quebrada detuvo las palabras de la niña reemplazándolo por un horrible escalofrío.

Mirando mecánicamente hacia atrás, su rostro se volvió azul al ver una enorme criatura, de aspecto felino, era un tigre color blanco, un par de grandes colmillos sobresalían de su boca, un poco de vapor fue expulsado por sus fosas nasales, moviendo los cabellos de Rias.

— ¡KYAAAAAAA! — Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo a lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían.

— **¡GROAAARR!.**

Era una escena graciosa el ver el como un inmenso tigre de almenos unos seis metros de alto color blanco, perseguía desesperadamente a Rias la cual lloran cascada de lágrimas mientras corría a lo máximo que podían sus piernas, desplegando un par de pequeñas alas negras de su espalda Rias trataba de aventajarse.

Sin embargo un obstáculo apareció en su camino, con la forma de un niño rubio, el cual cargaba en su hombro una especie de lagarto que fácilmente le doblaba en tamaño.

— ¡CUIDADOOOOOOO! — Grito Rias mientras movía sus manos para que el e apartara.

— ¿ _Eh_? — Volteandose el chico solo alcanzo a ver un mechón de cabello rojo antes de sentir como se arrastraba por el suelo.

Rias y el rubio se volvieron literalmente una pelota mientras rodaban rapidamente por el suelo, la presa del chico salto lejos, chocando con la cara del tigre que perseguía a Rias, de manera que ahora a su descontrolado movimiento se le había unido el tigre.

— ¡Bururururururururururururu! — Tratando de hablar esas eran sus únicas palabras palabras entendibles que salian de la boca de la pelirroja y el rubio.

— **¡Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya!** — A su lado el tigre igualmente solo podía soltar esos sonidos mientras daba vueltas incontrolablemente.

Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron al chocar contra un par de arboles, los ojos de los tres estaban en espiral y caminaban tambaleándose.

— ¡A-a t-todo d-da v-vueltas! — Con sus ojos en espiral el chico se afirmo en el tigre mientras este a su lado asentía en comprensión.

Mas haya estaba Rias tendida en el suelo igualmente con sus ojos en espiral.

— **¡Wuaaaaaa!** — No soportando el mareo el tigre dejo salir todo lo que había desayunado.

— Geez... Dejalo salir todo, si, si, no te contentas — Dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro el rubio asentía en comprensión del felino, pues igual tenia impulsos de vomitar.

Mas atrás la pelirroja se levanto con sus brazos apoyados en el suelo, conteniendo los impulsos de hacer lo mismo que el felino.

Después de que pasaron los minutos, ahora el tigre miraba de manera amenazante al par de niños, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

La pelirroja se escondió detrás del rubio, mientras este sonreia alegremente, tomando la presa que había cazado la cual se trataba de el lagarto, la extendió hacia la bestia.

— Yosh, yosh, no te contengas amigo, se que tienes hambre, ven, come un poco Yosh yosh — Estirando sus brazo con la carne el rubio sonreía de manera amistosa.

Rias observo sorprendida como el tigre lentamente iba acercando su hocico a los brazos del rubio, cuando estaba apunto de tocar la carne...

— ¡MALDITO CABRON!.

El rubio envió a volar al animal con un poderoso puñetazo en su quijada.

— ¡¿Pero por que?! — Pregunto impactada por el giro de 180 grados del rubio.

— ¡El cabrón me habría arrancado los brazos! — Exclamo con una vena de enojo en su frente, mientras señalaba al animal que yacía inconsciente a mas de diez metros lejos — Por cierto ¿quien diablos eres? ¿alguna amiga de esos tipos raros en armadura? ¿vienes a robar mi carne? ... *tronándose los dedos*... Si es así tienes muchos problemas.

Nuevamente el rostro de la pelirroja se volvió azul al observar la mirada peligrosa en los ojos del rubio.

Negó rápidamente con sus manos.

— N-no, no vengo a robarte tu c-carne ni nada por el estilo... Solo me perdí y termine siendo perseguida por ese tigre... — Tomando su vestido de color azul buscó en sus bolsillos sacando un pequeño pañuelo — ... Toma esto como muestra de gratitud... Mi nombre es Rias.

El rubio miro con el ceño fruncido el pañuelo de color blanco que le extendía la pelirroja, tomandolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Que es esto? ¿comida? — Rias negó con la cabeza de manera confundida— ... Mmm huele bien — Viendo como no se podía comer, una mirada de decepcion mostraron sus ojos, arrojando el pañuelo lejos — Si no se puede comer entonces no me interesa.

— ¡Q-que grosero! — Obviamente indignada Rias infló sus mejillas y sacándole la lengua al rubio.

Sin embargo este la ignoro mientras se acercaba al tigre inconsciente y se lo echaba al hombro derecho mientras la especie de lagarto se lo echaba en el hombro izquierdo.

— Bueno si no eres amiga de esos tipos de armadura esta bien... Bueno matta ne~ Rias — Despidiéndose despreocupadamente de la pelirroja el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a su refugio.

— O-oye no me dejes aqui — El rubio seguía alejándose sin ponerle atención, mirando a su alrededor un escalofrío recorrió su espalda — ¡E-esperame!.

* * *

 **[ Algun tiempo despues ]**

* * *

Rias observa el enorme trozo de pierna de tigre que se asaba lentamente en una fogata que el rubio había echó... Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida del ver como de un momento a otro la mano del rubio se vio envuelta en una especie de armadura de lava con la cual hizo fuego.

— ¿Como hiciste para que tu mano se cubriera de lava?... No vi ningún sello magico — Preguntó mirando al chico que miraba con atención como se cocinaba la carne mientras un poco de baba salia de su boca.

— ... No se... Cuando necesito encender algo mi mano derecha siempre se rodea de eso, realmente no se porque ni como, pero solo sucede cuando debo de encender fuego, porque aunque lo intente no soy capaz de hacerlo después... Son cosas misteriosas — Concluyó el rubio sabiamente.

— Pfff básicamente no tienes idea jaajajajajaja — Rio la pelirroja suavemente — Y ¿como te llamas?.

— No se... No recuerdo — El rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba.

— Mmm esta bien si no me quieres decir, porque yo tampoco te dije mi nombre completo... — Suponiendo que el rubio no quería decirle su nombre Rias acepto ese echó — ... Oh a propósito Oto-sama me dijo que por aquí habían estado desapareciendo bestias últimamente deberías tener cuidado, quizás haya algún depredador realmente fuerte.

— Mmmm okey... ¿Are? — Una punzada en su nuca le hizo ver en cierta dirección, parándose rápidamente el rubio tomo la carne que estaba en la fogata, no sabía como pero siempre sabia cuando alguien con deseos hostiles se acercaba a el, esa era su señal para cambiar de refugio, por suerte por aquí habían bastantes cuevas — Me tengo que ir, ya vienen esos tipos de armaduras raras... Creo que igual deberías de irte niña pelirroja.

Una interrogante aparecio en la cabeza de Rias, sin embargo comprendió que se trataban de los guardias del castillo, quizás este chico les tenia miedo por esas armaduras y espadas que siempre llevaban consigo.

Para Rias hoy había sido un día extraño, aunque fue divertido.

— ¡¿O-oye chico mañana querrías jugar conmigo?!.

El rubio se detuvo un momento pensando la respuesta.

— ¡Esta bien! Las cazas son mejores en equipos después de todo y así no hablare solo, ven mañana a este mismo lugar, este sera nuestro punto de reunión Ja ne~.

— ¡Okey!

El chico desapareció entre los arboles, quedando de prueba de su existencia solamente la fogata y unos cuantos huesos de los animales devorados por el rubio.

A los segundos después un grupo de cuatro guardias aparecieron delante de Rias.

— ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Que alivio al parecer esta bien!... Tu informa que la hemos encontrado.

— H-hai.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a sus guardias, Rias solo sonreia mientras miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el chico.

— Ya no puedo esperar para mañana — Murmuro con una sonrisa.

* * *

[ ... ]

* * *

Desde ese día Rias y ese chico del bosque, se estarían viendo a diario, para salir a cazar cuando el tenia hambre, jugar a las atrapadas en el bosque, al escondite, y en mas de alguna ocasion el rubio tendría que salvarla de alguna bestia, con el tiempo Rias se entero de la aparente amnesia de su amigo, por lo cual tuvo que darle un apodo... Bigote-kun fue el elegido, dado que en el rostro del chico y apenas visible se encontraban tres marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas simulando a Bigotes, aunque el apodo no le gusto mucho que digamos el rubio lo acepto, así sin darse cuenta fueron pasando los días, semanas, meses y al final pasaron dos años, obviamente los padres de Rias e incluso su hermano se habían enterado del pequeño amigo de su hija y hermana, pero no decían nada, les causaba gracia ver lo torpe que era Rias al escaparse de su cuarto al dar escusas de ir al baño, o unir las sabanas de su cama para formar una soga para salir por la ventana, olvidándose que tenia alas y podía salír volando, por su parte el chico al tener la compañía diaria de la niña poco a poco fue dejando de lado las preguntas que tenia sobre su origen y sus deseos de saber mas de el, dado que con Rias se divertía mucho y no le importaba nada mas.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno debe de tener un fin, dado que hoy era el día donde ella debía de irse al mundo humano, por concejo de su padre y madre para que aprendiera del mundo y comenzará a reunir su nobleza dado que pronto tendría su propio juego de Evil Pieces.

* * *

[ ... ]

* * *

Sentados a la orilla de un río y con sus espaldas chocando entre si se encontraban Rias y el rubio, mientras el chico comía un poco de carne y Rias miraba con atención hacia el cielo.

— ... Así que te vas mañana eh — Comento el rubio al mismo tiempo que terminaba su carne y arrojaba el hueso lejos.

— Mmmmm — Solo moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa la chica estaba triste.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos, aunque el rubio solo sonrió al momento que se recargaba un poco mas en la espalda de la pelirroja y cerraba sus ojos, esto en algún momento debía de pasar, pero aun asi era algo doloroso, volvería a estar solo y sin ningún otro objetivo mas que el de buscar comida para sobrevivir otro día.

— ... ¡V-vendre!

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar la exclamacion de la chica, no queriendo interumpirla siguió escuchando en silencio.

— ¡Te prometo que vendré todos los años a verte, en este mismo día y lugar! ¡Por eso tienes que esperarme aquí en este sitio yo definitivamente vendré todo los años, y cuando tenga mis Evil Piece... Estaremos juntos por siempre!.

El sonrió genuinamente mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos.

— Entonces yo prometo que te esperare en este mismo lugar en esta misma fecha de cada año-ttebayo — Sin poder evitarlo esa extraña palabra que decía cuando de verdad estaba emocionado hacia aparición en su oración.

Ambos sonrieron al momento que exclamaban com fuerza.

— ¡Es una promesa/Es una promesa!.

* * *

[Tiempo transcurrido: 1año, Rias; 11 años, Bigote-kun; 11 años ]

* * *

Un año paso volando para nuestro joven protagonista, un año en el que no había visto a su amiga, sentado en la orilla de aquel río, donde los rayos del sol apenas y estaban comenzado a asomar por entre las copas de los arboles, el esperaba pacientemente.

Sus vestimentas seguían siendo las mismas de simpre, solamente que ahora su cabello color rubio le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, además de que en su cintura habia una espada que había rodado a uno de esos guardias, de echo ya no aparecían tan seguido por el bosque.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir cierta energía aproximarse por su espalda.

— Llegas temprano — Comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bigote-kunnnn~! Realmente te extrañe, tengo que contarte muchas cosas! — Abrazándolo por la espalda una pelirroja que vestía un lindo vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco sonreía mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, Rias no había cambiado casi nada a la vista del chico.

Ese día hicieron las mismas cosas que hacian en el pasado, jugaron y se divirtieron todo el día hasta el anochecer, al día siguiente Rias se marchó, pero le dejo un par de regalos, ropa nueva, cepillo de dientes y pasta dental para un año y lo mas importante una cadena con el símbolo del clan Gremory en ella.

* * *

[ Tiempo Transcurrido: 2 años, Rias: 12 años, Bigote-kun: 12 años ]

* * *

Una Rias de doce años de edad corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección al bosque ya era un poco pasado el amanecer y seguramente Bigote-kun debía de estarla esperando, ella había cambiado su apariencia un poco, su cabello ahora se encontraba un poco corto solo hasta los hombros ya que ese era el look del momento, además que no usaba un vestido si no que unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, además de que su busto se había comenzado a desarrollar.

Los ojos azules de Rias se iluminaron al verlo a la orilla del río mientras arrojaba pequeña piedras al mismo.

El igual había cambiado, su cabello estaba mas largo llegándole un poco mas abajo de los hombros, dos pequeños mechones de cabello comenzaron a crecer por los costados de su rostro, vestía las ropas que ella le había dado, un buzo de color negro, una chaqueta de color azul y botas de combate azul con punta de acero, en su espalda una desgastada espada que alguna ves perteneció a uno de los guardias del castillo, en su cuello esa cadena que le dio.

— je... Te ves extraña con el cabello corto, me gustabas mas con tu cabello largo... ¿Y que haremos hoy?.

— ¡Te extrañe! — Grito al momento que lo derribaba en un abrazo.

* * *

[ Tiempo transcurrido: 3 años, Rias: 13 años, Bigote-kun: 13 años ]

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, el sol ya iluminaba con toda su fuerza, un chico de trece años de edad de cabello color rubio hasta media espalda y un par de mechones que caen hasta su barbilla por cada lado de su rostro, miraba con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa a la chica pelirroja que estaba inclinando profundamente la cabeza ante el.

Rias estaba nuevamente dejando crecer su cabello, su cuerpo cada ves se definía mas y mas, su pecho ahora era de al menos copa B, sin duda seria hermosa cuando creciera mas.

— ¡L-lo siento me quede dormida y no pude venir mas temprano!.

— Esta bien si al final igual viniste, mantuviste tu promesa.

La pelirroja sonrió al momento que se lanzaba nuevamente sobre el rubio en un fuerte abrazo.

Nuevamente este año Rias había traído nueva ropa para el rubio además de cepillo y pasta de dientes como era usual, pero además de eso le llevo una nueva espada de estilo medieval, parecida a una Claymore.

* * *

[ Tiempo transcurrido: 4 años, Rias: 14 años, Bigote-kun: 14 años ]

* * *

Esta fue sin duda la mañana mas larga de toda su vida, porque su amiga no había aparecido hasta las cuatro de la tarde, el rubio había crecido mucho físicamente, su estatura era la normal para alguien de su edad sus músculos se comenzaban a marcar además de que su voz se volvía mas áspera, estaba creciendo, su cabello nuevamente habia crecido hasta llegarle a la mitad de la espalda, los mechones que dejaba crecer por su costado, ahora estaban en una trenza pequeña con algunos dientes de animal adornandolos.

Rias igualmente había crecido, al igual que su cabello y pechos de ahora copa C, y su personalidad había cambiado, dado que esta vez no quiso jugar con el como siempre lo hacían, ahora quiso hablar con el.

— ... Así que no has recordado nada todavía eh.

— No, nada de nada, oye Rias me aburro estar sentados realmente es aburrido, aprovechemos el tiempo y juguemos como siempre lo hacemos~ Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Rias sonrió mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Lo siento pero no, eso es para niños y es vergonzoso, mas que eso deberías preocuparte por tu futuro, no puedes vivir para siempre en el bosque, con la ley del mas fuerte, tienes que ir a algún médico o algo para que te curen de tu amnesia... Dentro de unos dos años recibire mi juego de Evil pieces, y quiero que estés curado para entonces...

— ... Rias... Yo soy un humano, tu dijiste que esto es el infierno, no creo que en alguno de esos lugares que dices me reciban con los brazos abiertos, me he encontrado con otros demonios y no son como tu, son violentos, arrogantes y engreídos, no me agradan.

El sólo la veía hablar preguntandose donde se había ido la divertida Rias, después de estar al menos unas tres horas hablando, ella se fue mas temprano diciendo que estaba cansada y que quería irse a dormir.

A ese año le seguirían otros mas.

* * *

[ Tiempo transcurrido: 5 años, Rias: 15 años, Bigote-kun: 15 años ]

* * *

Esta ves ella no llego tarde, tampoco llego temprano, de echo ella no apareció en todo el día, el desde las tres de la mañana estuvo esperando hasta las doce de la noche, al lado de río, en esa orilla, lanzado piedras de ves en cuando y concentrándose para sentir su energía, no la sintió nunca.

— ... ¿Tu eres Bigote-kun?.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ecuchar una voz en su espalda, saltando rapidamente al agua y increíblemente manteniéndose a flote sobre esta y desenfundando su desgastada Claymor, el chico de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta casi su cintura y mechones de cabellos que llegaban hasta su cuello, miro con sus afilados ojos azules a la persona delante de el.

Una mujer vistiendo un extraño conjunto de ropa, un largo vestido de sirvienta y una expresión de hielo en su rostro, su cabello plateado ondeó ligeramente con el viento y sus fríos ojos azules lo miraban con cierta sorpresa al verlo parado sobre el agua.

— ... — Desapareciendo a una velocidad cegadora el rubio apareció detrás de la peliplatino.

— _Es rápido —_ Pensó con sorpresa la mujer al momento que doblando su cuerpo esquivaba por tan solo un par de centímetros el corte de espada, algunos de sus cabellos no corrieron la misma suerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al observar como un corte apareció por la tierra cortandolo y siguiendo hasta el rio el cual dividio en dos.

— _Que increíble técnica de espada, si no lo hubiera esquivado habría sido cortada en dos... Esto no es "inofensivo y inocente" Rias, este chico sabe como pelear y defenderse._

La chica con traje de maid no pudo seguir pensando al ver como en la palma de la mano derecha del chico se forma una extraña energía con la forma de una pelota, la cual se podia observar como estaba increíblemente comprimida, además de que giraba furiosamente.

— ... — Sin decir ninguna palabra y mirando con sus afilados ojos azules a la mujer se preparaba para correr contra ella.

Sudor nervioso comenzó a correr por la mejilla de la maid, ese chico sin duda quería golpearla con eso, no estaba segura de salir con vida si eso la alcanzaba siquiera a rozar.

— ¡E-espera por favor Bigote-kun! ¡Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifugu! ¡Soy la One-sama de Rias! — Aunque dijo eso, igualmente tuvo que levantar una barrera mágica enfrente de ella, la cual contuvo la esfera de energía.

Ambas técnicas se cancelaron entre si, el rubio miro atentamente a la mujer.

— ... ¿"One-sama de Rias"? — Pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado.

Aunque no bajo su barrarea, la maid asintio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esta bien entonces! — Sonriendo despreocupadamente el rubio volvió a colocarse la espada en su espalda al momento que se sentaba en el suelo y mirada fijamente a la mujer.

— _¿Lo acepto así de fácil?... Que inocente chico humano, así que el es la razón por la cual siempre venia a este lugar tan peligroso, este bosque aunque esta cerca del castillo, todavia se encuentra inexplorado, ni siquiera los mas veteranos exploradores querían investigarlo... No me sorprende que para sobrevivir tuvo que volverse fuerte._

Los pensamientos de la Maid se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del chico.

— Oye, oye, oye ¿donde esta Rias?¿Por que no vino? ¿le paso algo? ¿no comió suficiente carne? Oye oye — Preguntando de manera inpaciente el chico, mirada con ojos brillosos a la maid.

— ... Sobre eso, Rias no podrá venir este año, muchas tareas le han dificultado el poder venir hoy, le han entregado su juego de Evil Piece y ya ha reencarnado a dos sirvientes, lamentablemente los que reencarnó tienen dificultades para adaptarse por lo cual ella esta cuidando de ellos, pero ella me pidió que te trajera estas cosas —.

Ahora que la miraba mas detenidamente ella traía entre sus manos un par de bolsas, seguramente era lo de siempre, ropa nueva y algún otro regalo, aunque lo agradecía, realmente esas cosas no le importaban, hubiera querido verla unos momentos.

— Sin embargo ella dijo que definitivamente vendría el otro año que era una promesa.

— M-mmm entonces solo tengo que esperar... ¡Gracias por venir One-san, en verdad casi creo que ella se había olvidado de nuestra promesa pero no fue así-ttebayo! Jajajajajaa.

— No hay problema Bigote-kun — Cerrando sus ojos con una suave sonrisa le entrego las cosas al rubio.

[ Tiempo Transcurrido: 6 años, Rias: 16 años, Bigote-kun: 16 años ]

Al igual como habría ocurrido hace un año atrás, la hermosa Maid de cabello plateado se encontraba delante del rubio mientras sostenía un par de bolsas en sus manos, pero ahora estas no habían sido enviadas por la pelirroja Gremory, estas cosas la había comprado ella misma, dado que le pareció algo triste que este año la chica no se acordara de su amigo, por lo cual decidió traerle esas cosas ella misma.

Después de todo se había forjado una especie de amistad entre ella y el chico, viniendolo a visitar cada cierto tiempo.

— Tienes que comprenderla un poco, ahora esta muy ocupada por sus estudios y pronto se le entregara un territorio en el mundo humano, por lo cual debe de poner todo su empeño en ello.

El chico de ahora dieciséis asintió en comprensión mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

— E-estoy bien, yo entiendo, tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero al menos ella se acordó de mi ¿cierto? ¿Esas cosas me la envió ella cierto?.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

— U-uh... Mmm... E-eh... ¡Por supuesto esto te lo envía Rias! — Mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

[ Tiempo Transcurrido: 7 años, Rias: 17 años, Bigote-kun: 17 años ]

* * *

— ¿Este año tampoco eh? — Una fuerte lluvia hacia acto de presencia, el cielo estaba oscuro y en la lejanía se podía ver como los rayos caían y los truenos resonaban en las montañas.

Un chico de diecisiete años, cabello tan largo que llegaba a sus tobillos, con varios mechones que caían por los costados de su rostro, mientras este estaba adornado con distintos objetos hechos de huesos y dientes de animal, el rubio había crecido bastante, además de que había conocido bastante a la mujer peliplata para saber cuando ella mentía, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

De la espada que alguna vez había sido muy afilada, ahora estaba toda oxidada y desgastada, estaba descalzo y no usaba nada en la parte superior, unos desgarrados buzos de color negro componían su ropa, lo mas impresionante de todo debería ser que el se encontraba en la cabeza de un gran oso de color negro.

— Lo siento...

Mirando a la mujer de cabello plateado, el rubio sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, además había algo que quería contarle.

— Sabes... El otro día me tope con cierto dagron... Dijo que se llamaba Tannin — Los ojos de Grayfia se abrieron sorprendidos, al mirar mas detenidamente el cuerpo del chico sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como donde debería de estar su brazo Izquierdo... No había nada.

— T-tu brazo...

— Cielos ese Dragón si que era poderoso, realmente pensé que iba a morir... Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia... — El chico aparto un poco el cabello que estaba obstruyendo la vista de ese peculiar tatuaje de cinco círculos que estaba en su estomago, solo que ahora habían solo cuatro circulos — Junto con desaparecer uno de estos círculos, mi poder aumento increíblemente... El viento ahora lo puedo controlar fácilmente — Una pequeña esfera de energía apareció en su mano, sin embargo a los segundos junto con un peculiar sonido cuatro aspas aparecieron alrededor de ella girando furiosamente — ... Se llama Rasenshuriken, cuando solo es energía concentrada y comprimída en la palma de mi mano se llama Rasengan, la técnica que utilizo para detectar las energías se llama Sennin Mode...

Grayfia miro con asombro al chico, dado que nunca antes había nombrado a esas técnica dado que no sabia como se llamaban, que ahora lo hiciera solo significaba una cosa...

— ¡T-tus recuerdos han vuelto!.

— Mas o menos, solo son imágenes sin orden que aparecen en mi cabeza... Pero lo que realmente me importaba alfin pude saberlo... ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!.

Grayfia sonrió al ver como una gran sonrisa adornada el rostro del ahora reconocido como Uzumaki Naruto.

Ella ya había tomado su decisión al ver como a pesar de estar sonriendo, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del rubio, quizás el estuvo esperando este día para contarle a Rias, aunque una amistad sea muy fuerte si te pones en el caso en el que solo puedes verte con esa persona una sola vez al año, y esta persona no aparece un año, ni el otro, ni el otro, ni el otro, obviamente estarias completamente triste, era increíble el ver como este chico seguía sonriendo a pesar de estar llorando.

Una razón mas para convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ... Sabes hoy yo no he venido precisamente a hablarte de Rias... Vengo a llevarte conmigo al castillo Gremory, ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado, no puedo seguir viendo como vives en el bosque luchando contra animales y bestias, ni siquiera sabia que te habías enfrentado contra Tannin es realmente sorprendente que salieras con tan pocas heridas, pero tu pudiste haber muerto y yo nisiquiera lo habría sabido, así que despidete de ese Oso, es hora de irnos.

Naruto miro con confusión a la mujer de cabello plata inclinando levemente su cabeza al costado.

— ... P-pero yo no quiero irme, tengo muchos amigos en este lugar, Tora-chan (Tigre), Kuma-san (Oso), Neko-chan (Gato), Saru-kun (Mono), La banda de Tori-san (Pájaro) y Kitsune-chan (Zorro), no puedo dejarlos solos, son asustadizos y debiluchos.

El ceño de Grayfia se fruncio.

— Esto no es una petición, no es una sugerencia, tampoco una invitación, es una orden, desde ahora vivirás en el castillo, después haremos un contrato de familiar con ellos... — El chico la mirada de manera dudosa, suspirando y viendo al enorme oso una idea aparecio en su mente — Aprovechando que aquí esta Kuma-san haremos el contrato de familiar, ven aquí un momento.

Haciéndolo caso a la mujer Naruto bajo de un salto del lomo del Oso, Grayfia tomo su unica mano mientras un circulo mágico aparecía bajo los pies de ambos, el mismo circulo mágico apareció bajo el oso.

— ¿Que es esto? — Pregunto confundido.

— Esto es un contrato de familiar, tenemos suerte que hoy sea luna llena, ahora concentra tu energía y trata de que se armonise con la de K-kuma-san, aunque no lo paresca estos animales pueden aprender a usar magia, deberían servir como familiar.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de la peliplatino, el rubio cerro los ojos, concentrando su energía y buscando la armonía entre la suya y la del oso, después de unos segundos el circulo mágico brillo señal de que el contrato estaba echo.

— Listo, esta echo con esto podrás llamar cuando quieras a Kuma-san... Aunque tendré que enseñarte un poco de magia después... ¿eh?.

Grayfia se detuvo en su discurso al ver como un Tigre, un zorro, un pájaro de color azul, un gato y un mono aparecían de el interior del bosque.

— ¡Chicos así que me siguieron eh! ¡Bueno no importa! ¡Grayfia-san hagamos eso con ellos ahora!.

La mujer solo sonrió al momento que un nuevo circulo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies repitiendo el proceso con los nuevos animales, un tiempo después Naruto veía con cierta nostalgia en el lomo de Kuma-san como el bosque donde habia vivido durante tanto tiempo lentamente se iba alejando, subida en una especie de grifo iba Grayfia cerca de el.

Inevitablemente comenzó a recordar...

 _[ La guerra termino, aunque fuiste capaz de salvarlos a todos no pudiste salvarte a ti mismo, Uzumaki Naruto murió en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, sin embargo yo sabia que si dejaba al mundo sin tu guía no seria capaz de mantener esa paz mucho tiempo, creando un clon de tu propia sangre y carne les hice creer todo el mundo que no habías muerto, el mundo shinobi esta a salvo, ese clon que cree realmente cree que s Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo jamas pensé que al chocar tu Rasengan contra el Chidori del Uchiha crearían un puente hacia la brecha dimensional, ni mucho menos que tu serias arrastrado dentro de ella, me disculpo por esto pero ya han pasado cerca de doscientos años en el mundo shinobi, tu tiempo es recordado como una leyenda, tus hazañas son catalogadas de milagros, hay una paz que parece no tener fin... Sin embargo no fue hasta el día de hoy que pude sentir tu energía en este lugar, realmente lo siento si me hubiera dado cuenta antes todo esto se habría podido evitar, solo puedo ofrecerte enviarte a un lugar parecido a las naciones elementales, tendré que sellar tus poderes y hacerte mas joven por precaucion, dado que todavía conservas el sello que te di en tu mano derecha, aunque no lo creas en ese lugar podrías ser considerado un ser divino, quizas hayan algunos efectos secundarios como perdida de memoria temporal, pero la recuperaras con el tiempo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte sucesor de Ashura, ¿estarias dispuesto a ir a ese lugar o quedarte aquí durmiendo toda la eternidad?]._

Realmente no quiso contarle a Grayfia dado que esto todavía era algo confuso para el, pero podía recordar toda su vida en las naciones elementales, desde sus días de infancia, su tiempo como alumno de Kakashi, sus viajes con Jiraiya, las amistades que hizo en sus aventuras, la confesión de Hinata que nunca pudo resonder, su amor no correspondido con Sakura, divirtiéndose con sus demás amigos, aprendiendo a controlar el rasengan, agregándole chacra de viento, su entrenamiento en el monte Myoboku, cuando conoció a su madre, la gran cuarta guerra ninja y su amistad con el Zorro en su interior.

— _Tienes que despertar pronto... Kurama._

— _**Gruuu... Grooo... Grooo... Grooo.**_

Fuertes ronquidos resonaban en el interior de su cabeza, sonrió nuevamente, esto seria como empezar de nuevo, ahora cumpliria su sueño en este mundo, aunque modificandole algunas cosas, había mucho por hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— Hola a todos les habla el Rey96 desde la comodidad de su cama jajajaja este prólogo lo subí estando acostado jajaja, pero dejando los comentarios de lado le quiere presentar mi nueva historia para estas dos series... Y la principal diferencia con mi otra historia llamada "Nada es lo que parece", la cual se trata de Naruto y el Clan Sitri, esta se tratara de Naruto y el Clan Gremory, si señores, para aquellos amantes de los grandes Oppais de la pelirroja Gremory y de la pelinegra Himejima este fic fue echó especialmente para ustedes jajajaja.

Muy bien antes de despedirme aclarare algunas cosas.

— Naruto cuando choco técnicas con Sasuke en el valle del fin en el capitulo 699 del manga, no perdió su brazo, si no que fue enviado a la brecha dimensional, donde su cuerpo sufrió una especie de estado inanimado durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

— El sabio de los seis caminos creo un clon de sangre y carne de Naruto, el cual siguió viviendo la vida de este hasta que murió naturalmente y eso sera lo único que diga sobre las naciones elementales.

— Se podría decir que en estos momentos Naruto es una especie de ser divino con sus poderes sellados, obviamente los destruirá todos en algún momento.

— Naruto dominara todas las técnicas de los cinco elementos y subelementos, para los amantes de los ojos locos del Sharingan, no pienso dárselo en este fic lo siento.

— El modo control chacra Kyubi lo tendrá y el modo Ashura también, además del chacra de las otras bestias con cola, todavía no decido si deben aparecer o no.

— Si es que hay próximo capítulo en ese aparecerá nuestro Zorro favorito de todos.

— Este sólo es una propuesta de fic, si veo los suficientes review lo continuaré o si no tendré que dejarlo guardado.

Y eso es todo amigos, si quieres otro capitulo de esta historia debes decírmelo mediante review, también acepto sugerencias y preguntas.

Atte:Rey96.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hooola chicos y chicas de Fanfiction, vaya realmente nunca espere ver tal cantidad de review en una de mis historias, esto es algo que realmente me sorprende, lamento no haberles podido subir la continuación antes pero no habia podido, me bloqueaba al tratar de escribir este capitulo y realmente fue muy difícil el escribirlo, pero creo que desde ahora en adelante todo çomenzar a a ser mas fácil... Espero.

Debido a la gran cantidad de review que hay contestaré las pregu tss mas frecuentes que me hicieron.

1.- Esto es un Naruto/Harem.

2.- Aparecerán personajes de otros animes al igual como técnicas de otros animes dado que High School DxD tiene muchas cosas confusas en las novelas ligeras y con ayuda de los otros animes espero hacerlo mas "realista".

3.- Los otros Bijus no aparecerán todavía, solo Kurama.

4.-Veremos personajes del mundo de Naruto también, pero mas adelante.

Con eso listo paso a darles las gracias a todas estas personas por sus Review... ¡CABROS SON GENIALES GRACIAS!.

 **Elchabon—Gjr-Sama—xirons—Yoshuco—maxblast—Alex012—kouga kenishirou—Raymondarmuelles—Guest(1)—dark-feel—alexzero—v—Enightmare—Jonathan486—Kitsune No Me10—Carlos—Silber D. Wolf—Konichiwa12—yassin20—Uzu No Kami—Ronaldc v2—gonza—Laionel-sama—Kurosaki-kun—VCRATOJMNZOTG—nts dragneel—uzumakidragneel559—Matrixivyuzumaki—mafe—hotakugame—Leonel—Guest(2)—shana—Naruto-Juubi-Rikudou—the dark paladin 007—REGIS MARK 5—Core Nakisawa—loko89772—Thit—Azumi—El uno—Funs—Guest(3)—kurama 3—El oscuro—El Xolo—Hater—Ptriz—TheKing-Flores—Zafir09—Slender—darwinsito—jarakhalwarlord—yayadragneelchan—ShuMaGoKurama—SkyBoss72—Narutails135—madarax—alquimeizer—Guerrerowalker—yassin20—4evernaruhina1—Brandon D—Guest(4)—soy tu padre—XMisterdarkX—Airon07—Chronos123—UsuiTakumiSenpai—Joel—Guest(5)—wolf1990—fenixrojo36—adansasuke15—Daku Mangekyo kaminari—Damian—Dulio—Joker.**

— A todas esas personas hay arriba... !Les vuelvo a dar la gracias! ¡enserio son los mejores lectores que podría pedir, y esperó que mas personas se interesen en mis escritos! Solo espero no decepcione con este capítulo, no saben cuanta presión hay sobre mi, pero no importa jajaja hago esto porque me gusta... ¡Muy bien hay va el capitulo de hoy!.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Presentación, saltos y saltos, caminos separados, el pecado de la reina, vamos al mundo humano.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ Castillo Gremory ]

* * *

Una gran conmoción se estaba originando en el castillo del clan Gremory, el ambiente usualmente calmado y aburrido de siempre, había sido remplazado por un gran alboroto entre los miembros del personal del castillo, muchos susurros se podían escuchar entre ellos mientras comentaban a que se debía esta conmoción a aquellos ignorantes de lo que ocurría.

— Si, llego hace un momento...

— Al parecer lo trajo Grayfia-sama...

— Uuu que nervios es la primera ves que la señora trae a alguien...

— Ya veo, es normal que aparezcan ellos, después de todo ese animal es aterrador.

Los muchos cuchicheos se debía a que hace solo un par de minutos atrás, los encargados de abrir las puertas del castillo se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al observar como un inmenso y poderoso Oso se encontraba delante de la puerta, fue tal su impresión que solo pudieron observar en silencio como esa gran bestia entraba en el castillo, sin siquiera notar a las dos personas que entraron delante del Oso.

Obviamente una ves salidos de su miedo los encargados de abrir las puertas llamaron inmediatamente a los guardias, los cuales no tardaron mas de medio segundo en aparecer rodeando al peligroso animal, apuntándole con sus espadas y algunos preparando ya sus círculos mágicos.

— Ya es suficiente bajen sus armas — Sin embargo antes de que las cosas se pudieran salir de control y observando como el rubio a su costado llevaba su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada, Grayfia decidió dejarse notar.

Los guardias y empleados que habían llegado y que observaban escondidos detrás de las paredes alfin notaron la presencia de la peliplatino y el rubio a su costado.

— ¡G-grayfia-sama por favor alejese de ese animal! — La delgada ceja de Grayfia se elevo y suspiro al ver como los ojos del guardia estaban en espiral mirando fijamente al enorme animal.

Obviamente estaba demasiado asustado como para escuchar.

— Big-... Digo... Naruto-kun por favor dile a Kuma-san que salga afuera durante un momento ¿si? — Mirando al rubio Grayfia pidió mientras pensaba que debería de darle un par de lecciones mas a los guardias de este castillo.

— ... Esta bien... — Acepto el rubio retirando la mano de la empuñadura de su espada, dando media vuelta hacia el oso le habló — ¡Oy Kuma-san ¿podrias salir un momento?! Parece que los guardias te tienen miedo jajajajaja.

Una gota estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de los sirvientes al ver como el rubio le hablaba al enorme animal muy cerca, su impresión creció al ver como el oso asintio al momento que lentamente se iba hacia afuera.

Unos pasos se escucharon los cuales provenían de las escaleras.

Naruto observó por inercia en esa dirección, sus ojos se centraron en un peculiar tono rojo, el cual correspondía al cabello de un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta años de edad, su cabello era tan rojo como el de Rias, una barba de algunos días ojos azules y un ostentoso traje en el cual dominaban los colores rojo y azul, un bastón en su mano derecha, aunque no es como si lo necesitara, el rubio supo con tan sólo verlo y sentir su energía que ese viejo era el padre de Rias.

— ¿Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando? — Una voz femenina pregunto.

La dueña de esta voz era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel, una exuberante figura de grandes pechos y definidas cadera, un collar en su delgado cuello, pendientes en sus orejas y ligero maquillaje en su rostro, nuevamente Naruto agradecía al Senjutsu al poder sentir la similitud de las energías de esa mujer con la de Rias.

Difinitivamente estas dos personas eran los padres de Rias.

— Grayfia ¿quien es ese chico? — Lord Gremory pregunto apuntando con su bastón en dirección a Naruto, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos no dejaban de escanear en ningún segundo sus acciones.

No era por que el rubio le parecía peligroso ni nada de eso, le llamo la atención el ver como se había quedado mirando fijamente a Venelana.

La mujer ojos de plata asintió mientras hacia una reverencia.

— Hai Lord-Sama, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el es la persona de la que le hable — Respondió Grayfia de manera calmada.

El pelirrojo se llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— Ya veo... — Los ojos azules del señor del castillo vieron por su vista periférica como los sirvientes los observaban fijamente — ¡Que todo el mundo vuelva al trabajo esto no es un espectáculo!.

Saltando en sus lugares todos asintieron y se marcharon rapidamente a sus quehaceres, lo mejor era no hacer enojar al señor, una vez vio que todos se fueron el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Grayfia.

— Muy bien... Se que me dijiste que traerias a alguien Grayfia pero honestamente no pensé que fuera alguien como... El — Un poco dudoso miro al rubio — Según recuerdo y por lo informes de mis guardias este chico encaja demasiado en la descripción del sujeto que ha estado viviendo en el bosque inexplorado cerca de aquí, cabello tan largo como su cuerpo de color rubio, ojos azules, una banda con una placa de metal en su cuello, una espada en su espalda, un tatuaje en su estomago y descalzo... Es obvio que se trata de el, pero tu no traerias a un simple hermitaño a mi castillo por eso ¿cierto?.

Grayfia asintio con su cabeza.

— Creo que seria mejor hablar en un lugar mas cómodo Lord-sama — Pidió Grayfia al pelirrojo.

El cual asintió en comprensión.

— Muy bien, Venelana... ¿Venelana? — Lord Gremory al no recibir respuesta de su esposa volteo para verla al igual que Grayfia, se quedaron callados al ver lo que sucedía.

Naruto seguía observando fijamente a la mujer de cabello castaño que se supone era la madre de su amiga, algo que comenzaba a irritar a la mujer, dado que el rubio daba vueltas alrededor de ella como una especie rara.

— Joven... ¿Sucede algo? — Con una sonrisa forzada y pareciendo lo mas educada posible Venelana preguntó al rubio.

El rubio se detuvo y asintió para si mismo como si hubiera comprendido algo.

— _Ya veo, ya veo, el porque ella me parecía alguien tan joven a pesar de ser la madre de Rias... Por que en verdad ella no es joven..._ — Naruto se llevo su mano a su nuca y se alejo de Venelana — No pasa nada, Oba-San (abuela).

La sonrisa de Venelana tuvo un ligero tic, Grayfia suspiro, ese era un defecto de Naruto, señalaba los puntos sensibles de las personas, de echó ella igualmente era llamada, Oba-san por el rubio, no sabia como pero el podía ver a través de las ilusiones de magia que estaban sobre sus cuerpos, no es que ella lo hiciera para parecer mas joven, simplemente para esconder un par de pequeñas arrugas, no como el caso de Venelana.

— Por favor discupelo Venelana-sama... Él es así — Inclinándose respetuosamente la peliplatino pidio disculpas en nombre de rubio.

— ... Parece que necesitara aprender un poco de modales — Comento la castaña.

Lord Gremory sonrio ligeramente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su despacho, el conocía bien a su esposa y sabia lo que haría.

— Lo dejo en sus manos Venelana-sama — Grayfia igualmente conocía muy bien a la mujer.

La castaña sonrió educadamente mientras asentía, Naruto veía a su amiga seguir al pelirrojo a paso calmado por lo cual igual quiso ir, sin embargo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

— Grayfia-chan y mi esposo tienen algunas cosas de las que hablar, por el momento acompañeme joven Naruto — Aunque lo dijo la mujer no espero una respuesta del rubio ya que estaba arrastrándolo en dirección desconocida.

— ¿Eh? ¿A donde vamos? — Pregunto confundido el rubio.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente.

— Obviamente vamos a darte un baño, apestas a sudor y sangre, además de conseguirte un poco de ropa... Creo que algunos de los viejos trajes de Sirzechs debe de servir... Oh y un par de zapatos, hay que hacer algo con ese pelo también... Ufufufufu Tenemos mucho que hacer joven Naruto — Riendo mientras cubría grácilmente su boca con el dorso de su mano Venelana arrastraba al pobre rubio por lo pasillos del enorme castillo.

Naruto no sabia cuando habían aparecido un par de sirvientas a sus costados las cuales cuidadosamente le habían quitado su espada, adornos en su pelo hechos de los animales que alguna ves cazo y su bandana ninja.

— El baño esta listo Venelana-sama — Comento una maid caminando al lado de la castaña.

— Venelana-sama e encontrado algunas ropas de Sirzechs-sama que podrían quedarle al joven — Otra Maid aparecía cargando entre sus brazos un par de ropas.

— Yo me encargare de su cabello joven — Sosteniendo un par de tijeras en sus manos la joven Maid y la que mas aterro a nuestro héroe fue la que apareció por su espalda mientras sostenía un par de sus mechones.

Su rostro se puso un poco azul.

— ¡Cualquier cosa menos mi cabello-ttebayo!

El grito de Naruto se perdió en el retumbar de las paredes del castillo, algunos sirvientes que alcanzaron a escuchar el lamento solo agacharon sus cabezas y guardaron un minuto de silencio por el chico.

* * *

[ Oficina de Lord Gremory ]

* * *

Después de haber subido las escaleras y de un corto trayecto hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su oficina, Lord Gremory y Grayfia podían conversar tranquilamente.

— Por favor toma asiento Grayfia-chan — Mientras el tomaba asiento atrás del escritorio de su oficina y ofreciéndole a hacer lo mismo a la peliplatino.

— Gracias — Grayfia tomo asiento en la silla enfrente de el escritorio — ... Antes que nada quiero decir que algo... Ese chico es "Bigote-kun".

Ambos se quedaron en un breve silencio, el que fue interrumpido por Lord Gremory.

— Así que ese joven es... "Bigote-kun" ¿no? — Poniendo sus codos encima del escritorio y cerrando sus ojos brevemente el pelirrojo suspiro — Cuando me dijiste que traerias a cierta persona al castillo no me imagine que fuera alguien tan joven... Y menos en esa condición, el chico a primera vista se nota que no ha tenido contacto con otro ser inteligente en su diario vivir, además de que es un humano.

— Le debemos mucho — Comento Grayfia simplemente.

— Ya lo se Grayfia-chan, el siempre mantuvo a salvo a Rias en ese peligros bosque, gracias a que comenzó a cazar a las bestias que allí vivían los constantes ataques a los pueblos cercanos cesaron y hubo tranquilidad, le estoy muy agradecido por eso... Es que simplemente no comprendo como fue que Rias-chan pudo hacer algo así, para nosotros los Gremory no hay nada mas importante que la confianza y la protección entre amo y sirviente... No, para nosotros nuestros sirvientes son como la familia, pero aunque este chico no fuera de la nobleza de Rias, es alguien que sin duda se gano su confianza... Esperandola año tras año llendo en el mismo día acordado y puntualmente, cuando mande a seguir a Rias años atrás mis guardias nunca pudieron seguirla antes de ser emboscados por animales, en resumidas el nos ayudó de manera inconsciente, aunque no espere que fuera un humano kakakaka... Además me llama la atención el saber que prentedes al traerlo a este castillo — Los ojos azules se entrecerraron sobre Grayfia.

— Realmente no tengo ganas de seguir viendo como vive en ese bosque donde podría morir y no le importaría a nadie, supongo es algo triste de pensar... Además de que le eh tomado algo de cariño... Es por eso que desde hace un tiempo he venido pensando algo — Comento la peliplatino — ... Se acuerda del clan Lucifuge ¿cierto?.

Un poco de sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro semi arrugado del viejo demonio, recordando a la leal familia Lucifuge protectores del clan Lucifer, guardianes y protectores del rey demonio, sin embargo solo habían dos miembros de ese clan... Grayfia y su hermano que se encontraba desaparecido desde hace algunas décadas.

En resumidas el clan Lucifuge era solo otro clan a punto de extinguirse, aunque este no pertenecía a los setenta y dos pilares demoniacos del inframundo.

— Si recuerdo que solo quedan dos miembros de esa familia... Grayfia-chan y su hermano ¿no estaras pensando volver a ese chico un miembro de tu familia Grayfia-chan? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo sonriendo ligeramente, quizás el habría echo lo mismo, agregarlo al clan Gremory.

Sin embargo a su sorpresa Grayfia negó con su cabeza al momento que sacaba un documento mediante un círculo mágico, Lord Gremory se sorprendió un poco al ver el sello de los cinco Reyes Demonios.

— Desde un principio mi idea nunca fue atarlo a algún clan de demonios, sin embargo se que si el queda "libre" por mucho mas tiempo en ese bosque no pasara demasiado antes de que algún demonio de algun clan se interese en el, sus poderes y forma de pelear son extraños y fascinantes, es por eso que la mejor forma que se me ocurrió de mantenerlo "seguro" es... Esta, en este documento el clan Lucifuge entrega todos sus territorios a Naruto, además de que le da el derecho a hacer lo que el crea conveniente con ellos, firmado por los cinco reyes demonios para darle la autorización para incluirlo como un clan menor en el inframundo, no es algo muy sorprendente pero así el se mantendrá a salvo de otros demonios que quieran ir a por el, solo falta mi firma como heredera del clan Lucifuge y la de un clan de los setenta y dos pilares en función de testigo... Así que quería pedirle ese favor Lord Gremory-sama — Grayfia puso el documento delante del pelirrojo.

En aquel documento habían varias partes en blanco como el nombre del nuevo clan el nuevo líder y demás cosas que concernían mayoritariamente a la identidad de Naruto, pero que se podían agregar fácilmente.

— ... Les entregas todos rus territorios eh, ¿estas segura de esto Grayfia-chan sabes que cuando firme esto el clan Lucifuge sera oficialmente un clan extinto cierto? — Tomando su pluma y sosteniéndola sobre el documento el líder del clan Gremory preguntó una ultima ves.

Grayfia cerro sus ojos al momento que asentía.

— Aunque el documento dice "entregar todos los territorios del clan Lucifuge", estos "territorios" no son nada mas que tierra muerta y montañosa que hace años perdió su belleza, no creo que a Naruto-kun realmente le interese hacerse cargo de esa inútil tierra, ni siquiera yo como su dueña le preste algún interés — Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Grayfia — Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por el, me hubiera gustado que fuera visto como un clan de los setenta y dos pilares para que obtuviera su juego de Evil Piece, pero al solo ser un miembro y sin nada importante que dar al inframundo y todavía mas al ser un humano, realmente me alegro que obtuviera el titulo de clan menor, con esto me aseguro que el pueda seguir viviendo tranquilamente por el resto de sus dias.

Al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de su hijo, Lord Gremory sonrió al momento que en un rápido juego de dedos estampaba su firma en el documento, ahora solo faltaba la firma del rubio y la de Grayfia y el documento seria legal.

— Esta echo Grayfia-chan... ¿Algo mas que quieras decirme? — Preguntó el hombre.

La peliplatino asintió.

— ¿Podria quedarse el un tiempo en su castillo Lord-sama? Solo hasta que le encuentre un lugar para que viva.

— Kakakaka no tienes que preguntar eso, porque aunque quisiera Venelana ya ha decidido que lo tendra aquí hasta que aprenda a comportarse y hablar adecuadamente, eso lo puedo saber porque conozco a mi esposa Kakakaka.

Cuando recién había comenzado la conversación con Grayfia el había oído el aterrorizado grito del chico.

Grayfia cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras reía ligeramente — Supongo que por el momento no le diré nada de esto fufufufu — Ella igualmente había escuchado su grito.

* * *

[ Segundo piso, antiguo cuarto de Sirzechs ]

* * *

Su rostro estaba en blanco, despues de haber sido obligado a bañarse o bañado dado que cinco Maid fueron las encargadas de lavar su cuerpo, un escalofrio corrió por su cuerpo al pensar en eso, todo ante la mirada de aquella mujer de cabello castaño.

Mientras le abotonada la camisa la misma mujer sonreía ligeramente mientras lo alentaba a mirarse a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Venelana estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

Naruto ahora vestía un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca por debajo de una especie de chaqueta color negro a juego con sus pantalones y zapatos negros, su cabello había sido peinado y lavado, los adornos que el mismo había creado de huesos y dientes de animal habían sido retirados, su cabello que antes le llegada hasta los tobillos había sido cortado hasta su media espalda, Venelana creyó que seria algo cruel cortarle todo su cabello, dos mechones de cabellos caian por los costados de su rostro los cuales eran igual de largos que siempre, realmente no había cambiado mucho solo se había desecho de esas ropas desgarradas, mirando como la manga izquierda de la chaqueta colgaba a su costado Naruto inevitablemente la toco en un gesto de nostalgia hacia su antiguo brazo izquierdo.

Venelana noto la mirada triste del chico sobre su otra extremidad, por lo cual se posiciono delante del espejo sonriendo.

— Mucho mejor a como llegaste no crees, por cierto mi nombre es Venelana Gremory Bael un placer... "Bigote-kun" — La mujer río al ver el gesto sorprendido del chico.

— ¿Como sabes eso Oba-san? — Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

— Una madre sabe todo lo que hace y deja de hacer su hija... A la cual tendré que castigar algún día de estos tehehehe — No sabiendo porque Naruto tuvo un poco de miedo de la mujer pero sus palabras le habían confirmado algo.

Ella era la madre de Rias y ese otro sujeto debía de ser el padre, osea su esposo, lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de que esta era la casa o castillo de Rias.

— Rias... ¿Se olvido de mi cierto?.

La pregunta nunca se la espero la mujer, pero ella sabia que nada bueno saldria de mentir.

— Si... Rias se ha olvidado completamente de ti "Bigote-kun"... No es que la este justificando ni nada, pero ella tiene muchas responsabilidades en el mundo humano, su territorio, sus sirvientes, sus estudios, esas son las razones por la cual se olvido de ti... Y pronto habrá otra — Murmuro lo último en un tono tan bajo que el ojiazul no pudo escuchar — ... Pero no debes deprimirte por eso Bigote-kun, debes pensar en algo que quieras hacer para ti mismo en este mundo aunque seas un humano debe haber algo que quieras hacer... ¿Recuperar tus memorias tal ves? ¿Buscar la forma de volver al mundo humano? ¿Buscar el amor? Debe de haber algo que quieras hacer en esta vida, no puedes basar toda tu vida y pensamientos en alguien a quien ya no le importas tehehehehe —

Ante las palabras de la mujer Naruto miro su propio reflejo en el espejo, el cual no lo refleja a el, si no a su antiguo yo de solo ocho años, donde no tenia que cumplir aquella promesa a su compañera de equipo, donde todavía se preguntaba por aquellas miradas de desprecio, donde nunca nadie lo apoyo o noto su existencia a excepción de una sola persona... En su reflejo poniendo una mano sobre su yo mas joven se encontraba el tercer maestro Hokage de la aldea, aquel anciano que lo hizo desear llegar a ser alguien como el.

— _¡Voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, ya lo veras, me convertiré en Hokage, no por reconocimiento, no para ser temido ni mucho menos respetado, seré un Hokage que ayude a todos los huérfanos de esta aldea, ya ningún niño llorara viendo que esta solo, o sintiéndose como la basura desechada, yo seré el protector de ellos, no tengo familia y soy débil, pero me volveré fuerte y los protegeré a todos ellos quienes seran mi familia-ttebayo!._

Sonrió al momento de recordar eso.

— Yo también tengo un sueño... — Dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de Venelana — ... Puede que haya "perdido", mis memorias, pero de algún modo siempre he sentido que este lugar este "mundo sobrenatural", es donde debería de estar, se que no tengo familia viva a la cual pueda regresar y se también que en ese "mundo humano", no soy necesario para nadie ni tampoco nadie espera mi regreso... Solo tengo un sueño que es imposible de cumplir aquí, mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor "Hokage" que haya existido jamas.

Venelana sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven rubio, aunque estaba un poco curiosa con las palabras extrañas que uso para describirse a si mismo y su sueño, aunque un humano en el infierno era raro, lo era todavía mas que este no quisiera volver a estar con los de su especie, aunque desde que lo vio no podia compararlo con un simple humano, debido a la extraña energía que producía su cuerpo, quizás el debía de estar aquí.

* * *

[ Dos semanas después ]

* * *

Varios días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto seria obligado a aprender modales y como comportarse en la alta sociedad, algo que a el no le interesaba mucho que digamos pero lo hacia por la madre de Rias que se veia divertida enseñándole todos los días, además de que también le compro una gran cantidad de ropa, Naruto también se llevaba bien con los sirvientes de los Gremory, habia conocido al hijo de Grayfia tambien un divertido niño de pelo color rojo llamado Millicas, todos eran personas amables y agradables, aunque en mas de una ocacion surgía la pregunta de como un "Humano" como el estaba en el inframundo, Naruto solo evadía la pregunta no podía decir que había llegado desde otra dimensión atraves de algo llamado "Brecha Dimensional" nadie se creería eso... O al menos es lo que creía.

Cierto día en uno de sus usuales partidos de ajedrez contra Lord Gremory, ellos jugaban de ves en cuando y Naruto que de primera perdía a tres minutos ahora era capaz de mantenerse jugando por al menos una media hora con el demonio, sus estrategias mejoraban lentamente, ese día soleado había surgido la pregunta.

— ... ¿Realmente no sabes como llegaste a este lugar chico? — Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras movía su caballo.

Naruto tomo a su pieza de alfil al momento que eliminaba a un peón.

— ... Si se lo digo no me creería — Contesto el rubio.

Mirando el tablero y moviendo ahora a su otro caballo el lord habló de nuevo.

— ... Durante mi larga vida he visto y escuchado muchas cosas chico, realmente dudo que pueda haber algo que me sorprenda... Jaque — Moviendo su pieza de Reina el rey de Naruto corría peligro.

Naruto se rasco su nuca al ver como de nuevo habían pasado sus defensas, levantando su vista del tablero miro al pelirrojo... Suspirando decidió contarle.

— ... Ufff... Ha decir verdad yo no pertenezco a este mundo o dimensión — El pelirrojo miro con atención al rubio — ... En mi mundo hubo una gran guerra... Pasaron varias cosas y debido a un fuerte choque de poderes se abrió una especie de agujero a algo llamado... "Brecha dimensional"... Aunque no estoy seguro de que es ese lugar...

Los ojos de Lord Gremory se abrieron con sorpresa.

— La Brecha dimensional... Si lo que me dices es cierto eso explicaría varias cosas, no muchas personas saben de la existencia de la brecha dimensional... Según se cuenta en viejos libros la brecha dimensional es un espacio fuera de cualquier ley o regla, no hay nada hay, solo un espacio en blanco entre los "tres mundos", "El Cielo, La Tierra y El Infierno"... Me sorprende que aparecieras en ese lugar... Así que podría haber un "Cuarto mundo" o millones de mundos mas, realmente esto destruye mis creencias chico — Tomandose la frente con sus dedos trataba de procesar la información — Naruto... ¿Cuando estuviste hay no viste a un gran Dragón Rojo?.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— Mm lo siento, pero estuve dormido... Mucho mucho tiempo dormido, hasta que aparecio el Rikudou Sennin, es algo asi como como un dios en mi mundo, me dijo que habian pasado doscientos años en ese lugar, aunque pueda usar esta energia desconocida para ustedes, yo no vivire mas haya de cien años, solo soy un humano después de todo, por lo cual viendo que no tendria caso volver a mi mundo me permitio venir aqui, pero regresaria a mi forma de niño y perderia mi memoria por un tiempo y asi fue como acabe aqui... — Naruto pensó en su aldea... Que habría sido de todos sus amigos, distraídamente movió su pieza de torre haciendo un cambio con su rey.

Movimiento conocido como enroque.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes tus memorias de vuelta?.

— Desde hace casi dos años.

— ... Si las recuperaste ¿por que no fuiste a vivir una vida tranquila al mundo humano?.

— Tenia una promesa que cumplir a Rias.

— Ya veo... Jaque.

Ambos siguieron con su juego sin notar como la puerta de la habitación fue lentamente cerrada, detrás de la puerta Grayfia sostenía el documento que firmo días atrás el demonio.

— Esperare a que terminen su partida... — Su mirada se dirigio al techo del pasillo — ¿Otro mundo eh?.

* * *

[ Una semana despues ]

* * *

Naruto leía atentamente cada párrafo escrito en el documento que Grayfia le había traído mientras la misma se dedicaba a explicarle con lujo de detalles el plan que había ideado para que el tuviera una vida tranquila en el inframundo y como esas tierras eran completamente inútiles.

Lo que hizo Naruto nunca se lo espero la peliplatino.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡lo he decidido!... ¡Fundare mi propia aldea ninja, en estas tierras! ¡Sere Hokage-ttebayo! ¡Gracias Grayfia! ¡Gracias!.

La esposa del Maou rojo lo miraba sin entender nada.

— N-naruto-kun como te había dicho esas tierras son inútiles, no hay estanques de agua, no hay arboles, no hay animales y las pocas aldeas que estaban hay se fueron hace mucho tiempo... Creo, esto solo es para que otros demonios no vayan a por ti, seguirás viviendo en este castillo es lo mejor — Trato de convencerlo la Maid sin embargo el rubio no la escuchaba para nada, dado que estaba firmando y rellenando el documento.

—¿" Nombre del clan"?... Aunque me gustaría llamarla Konoha, no quiero cambiar mi nombre a "¿Konoha Naruto?"... Así que lo dejaré como... Clan Uzumaki — El nombre del clan fue decidido — Nombre del líder del clan: Uzumaki Naruto... — El líder fue decidido — ... Creo que eso seria todo, solo falta mi firma — La firma fue puesta en el documento al lado de la de Grayfia.

— ... ¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión no?.

— Jejejeje lo siento Grayfia... Esta decidido — Naruto sonrió entregándole el documento a la mujer — Cuatro grandes Maou... Según recuerdo son la máxima autoridad del inframundo, me da curiosidad saber como conseguiste sus firmas.

— ... Me debían algunos favores — Contesto simplemente la maid, Naruto sintió un escalofrio al ver como unos siniestros ojos rasgados aparecían detrás de la chica mirándolo fijamente.

— ... (glup)... _Definitivamente ella es un demonio después de todo —_ Realmente no quería saber que clases de favores le debían los Reyes Demonio.

* * *

[ Un mes y medio después ]

* * *

Actualmente Naruto y Grayfia se encontraban en los inmensos jardines del castillo Gremory, este lugar es donde se habían estado quedando los animales familiares del rubio, un gato de pelaje dorado, un zorro plateado, un tigre de color dorado con rayas negras, un mono (capuccino) y el inmenso oso en el cual Naruto se encontraba sentado, todos los animales eran alimentados por los sirvientes del castillo, debido a las ordenes de Naruto ningún animal trataba de causar problemas.

Mirando al rubio y la peliplatino desde una distancia prudente Lord Gremory junto a su esposa Venelana, sonrieron con algo de tristeza al ver como el chico pronto se iría.

— ... Los días que vendrán serán muy aburridos — Comento Lady Gremory, al saber que ya no estaría ese rubio aprendiendo sus lecciones de modales, comportamiento y baile.

El baile era su pasatiempo favorito y Naruto era sorpresivamente bueno en ello, se le iría su compañero de baile.

— Es verdad — Lord Gremory sentía lo mismo dado que no muchos podían seguirle el ritmo en el ajedrez y aunque el chico de primera era un completo inútil poco a poco fue mejorando hasta que había comenzado a ganarle en alguna rara situación.

La experiencia hacía al maestro después de todo.

Ambos se habían encariñado con Uzumaki Naruto, sin poder evitarlo pensaron en su hija Rias, si ella hubiera echo al rubio su sirviente quizás y no lo llamarian "Uzumaki Naruto" sino "Gremory Naruto", eso les hubiera gustado, porque se podía ver que su hija en algún momento pudo haber tenido sentimientos mas haya de la amistad con Naruto, pero el tiempo es cruel, olvidas y conoces, cosas y personas nuevas y interesantes todos los días, por lo cual seria inevitable que después de no verse durante tanto tiempo no hubieran muchos sentimientos entre ellos, mas haya de lo que se siente por un "conocido".

Pero ellos no lo olvidarían, de eso estaban seguros, por eso no lo dejarían irse sin llevarse algo de ellos.

Naruto estaba delante de ellos en estos momentos, de algún modo todos los habitantes del castillos supieron que este seria el día que el se fuera.

Naruto no tenia mucho, solo sus familiares y la ropa que Venelana le había comprado, la cual la misma mujer había sellado en un espacio alternativo el cual Naruto tenía acceso mediante el círculo mágico.

— ... — Naruto paso entre ellos dos sin decir palabra alguna, con su largo cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Los sirvientes tenían lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como ni siquiera unas palabras de adiós diría el chico.

Aunque eso en cierta forma los hacia sentirse mas confiados en que el sería alguien fuerte.

Lord Gremory sonrió por eso, a su costado pasaron los animales familiares del rubio, a su lado llego Grayfia que veía la espalda de Naruto, el cual avanzaba sin decir nada y sin ver a nadie entre los sirvientes y guardias que estaban a sus costados.

Los cuales se mantenían firmes y con la frente en alto.

— _Así esta bien —_ Penso el pelirrojo — _Ahora seras un líder, alguien a quien la gente admirara y mirara hacia arriba, un líder no agacha la cabeza tan fácilmente, un líder no muestra sus debilidades, un líder..._

Los ojos de Lord Gremory así como los de Venelana, Grayfia y todos los presentes se abrieron como platos.

De un momento a otro Naruto se había detenido.

— ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN, OOOOOOOSSSSS-SANNNN! — Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras recordaba todo lo que habían echo Lord y Lady Gremory por el, por lo cual fue incapaz de ver los rostros schoquedos de todos — ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HAN ECHO POR MI! — Naruto se tiro al suelo inclinando su cabeza, destrozando por completo los pensamientos del pelirrojo — ¡GRACIAS A TODOS TAMBIEN POR CUIDAR DE MI, GRAYFIA-CHAN, LOS VIEJOS GUARDIAS, LAS AMABLES MAID, LAS CARIÑOSAS COCINERAS, LOS IDIOTAS DE LOS ESTABLOS, A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS!.

Los firmes guardias comenzaron a temblar, al momento que lentamente lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, tirando sus armas y las maid no aguantando mas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio mientras lloraban a moco tendido.

Lord Gremory se sorprendió al ver eso, mirando a sus costados Venelana se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas y Grayfia volteaba su rostro donde vio el brillo de una pequeña lágrima caer.

Demonios llorando por un humano.

— _... Ya veo, tu de entre todos los seres, dioses, héroes y semidioses, posees el poder mas formidable de todos... El de atraer a todos hacia ti, sin darte cuenta las personas quieren estar cerca tuyo, quieren caminar al lado tuyo, solo falto un mes y medio para que todos en este castillo se llegaran a encariñar contigo... Eres alguien terrorífico —_ Pensó el pelirrojo, sonriendo suavemente un círculo mágico apareció en su mano.

— ¡Kakakakaka realmente eres increíble joven! — Riendo fuertemente el pelirrojo llamo la atención de todos hacia el — De ser así, no puedo permitir que te vayas así sin mas... ¡Te daré algo increíble!.

Una gran sombra comenzó a cubrir a todos proveniente del cielo, elevando su mirada Naruto no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, descendiendo del cielo mediante un enorme circulo mágico... Un barco.

La quijada de Naruto se abrió y cayo al suelo al ver un... Maldito... Barco... ¡Volador!.

— ¡Con esto tu viaje sera mas rápido Kakakakaka! — Río Lord Gremory por el rostro desencajado del rubio — ¡Este es un legendario barco Skíðblaðnir fue un regalo de un amigo mio kakakaka su nombre es... Going Merry! ¡Ahora es tuyo chico cuida de el!.

El Going Merry es un barco calavera, bastante ligero que consta con tres mástiles siendo el del medio el principal, sus velas son de color blanco y en la proa una especie de cabeza de oveja lo adorna, una bandera con el emblema del clan Gremory en la punta del mastil principal, echo completamente de madera, como un barco mágico de asgard Going Merry crece con el tiempo.

— ¡¿En serio me lo das Os-san?! — Pregunto el rubio.

— Es tuyo chico, aunque no lo parezca este barco esta vivo, para la próxima luna llena has un contrato de familiar con el así podrás invocarlo cuando quieras kakakaka.

Un tiempo después todos los moradores del castillo Gremory veian como el barco se alejaba en la distancia, solo falto un par de instrucciones del pelirrojo para que el rubio aprendiera a manejar el Going Merry, dado que aunque era un barco viviente nunca había hablado con nadie y por lo tanto no se le podía indicar donde ir, Naruto tuvo que aprender a manejarlo pero al ser un barco calavera fue relativamente fácil.

Desde la punta del mástil principal el rubio se despedía de todos moviendo las manos, mientras en la cubierta se podían observar al menos unos diez rubios mas, esta era una técnica de Naruto llamada "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" la cual le permitía realizar copias de si mismo, realmente les sorprendió la primera vez que la vieron pero de algún modo se acostumbraron a verlo multiplicarse, gracias a eso pudo navegar el barco sin problemas, los familiares animales también se despedían aullando o rugiendo.

* * *

[ Inframundo; Ciudad capital Lilith, Oficinas del Gran Rey Demonio Lucifer ]

* * *

Sirches Lucifer, era conocido por muchas personas o este caso demonios por todo el inframundo, si le preguntarás a alguien como es Sirches Lucifer, es la persona mas calmada y amable de todo el inframundo, pero que también es el ser mas despiadado cuando lo enojan, en estos momentos el actual lucifer no era el sujeto las calmado, amable ni siquiera simpático, un aura asesina roja mezclada con destellos negros eran expulsados debes en cuando de su cuerpo, sus ojos de color azul llenos de experiencia, afilados y agudos miraban con absoluta seriedad al enemigo delante de el, ese cruel bastardo que incluso era capaz de derrotar a alguien como el, su enemigo inmortal y declarado nemesis... El papaleo.

Ese era el enemigo del Lucifer, el maldito papaleo que no hacia nada más que multiplicarse cual conejos en primavera.

Su esposa, reina y asistente, Grayfia entro por la puerta con mas papeleo.

— ... Bastardo — Escupió el satán rojo con odio.

La fría mirada de su esposa cayo sobre el.

— ¿Me ha dicho algo, Lucifer-sama? — Grayfia pregunto mientras detrás de ella un par de demoniacos ojos de color blanco y aura morada se materializaban.

— ¡Aaaaaa Grayfia-chan no te lo decía a ti! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo nunca hablaría tan mal de mi bella esposa y madre de mi hijo! — Rio nerviosamente el satán, su esposa es terrorífica después todo.

Grayfia lo miro un par de segundos antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— ... Debe terminar el papeleo que queda Lucifer-sama — Dejando los documentos en el escritorio, Grayfia se acerco a mirar por la ventana en dirección oeste.

Ella había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

— ... Grayfia... — Llamo el pelirrojo tomando un par de documentos y revisandolos — ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?.

Sorprendiéndose un poco, Grayfia miro al ojiazul el cual seguía revisando los papeles.

— ... Solo pienso si realmente el va a estar bien — Inevitablemente pensó en el rubio el cual se había ido hace una semana a los antiguos territorios del clan Lucifuge, el cual ahora era del clan Uzumaki.

Sirchez comprendió a quien se referia su esposa, el joven humano de cabello rubio que ahora era el señor de algunos territorios en el inframundo, algo realmente increible dado que es la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

— ... Realmente no puedo decirte si el estará bien o no, debido a que el sea reconocido como el señor de un clan menor en el inframundo, se logro solo debido a ciertas condiciones... Aunque su "clan" se trate de una sola persona, siendo el mismo — Sirches recordó las muchas veces que Grayfia había convocado al concejo del inframundo para que aprobaran su solicitud de darle todos sus territorios al humano, muchas veces fue rechazada.

Sin embargo después de un tiempo y solo gracias a la intervención del Maou Ajuka, el cual considero "interesante" que un humano tomara territorios en el inframundo fue que eso pudo ser posible, aunque no todo salio tan bien, debido a que los viejos demonios del concejo exigieron una serie de condiciones para que el clan de Naruto Uzumaki fuera reconocido.

Lo primero de todo, es que el rubio no sería apoyado por el gobierno de demonios en ningún sentido, si se daba el caso que habían criaturas o aldeas pequeñas en sus tierras, el gobierno no los obligarían a hacerle caso a un humano, los que habitaban sus tierras si querían no le hacían el mas mínimo caso, tampoco le darían impuestos y si ellos se organizaban y trataban de matar al humano el gobierno de demonios no lo defenderia.

Lo segundo es que el no tendría ningun beneficio como líder de clan, si bien a los demonios dueños de territorios se les daba una suma de dinero una vez al mes, dado que mantendrían a los bandidos y demonios renegados y vagabundos a raya, a Naruto no se le darían esos beneficios, y si demonios renegados mataban al rubio no serian acusados de nada.

Los únicos beneficios que Naruto obtuvo de esto fue el poder reclamar esas tierras como suyas y inmunidad ante otras casas de demonios reconocidas por el gobierno, no eran muchos beneficios dado que cualquier demonio podía asesinar al rubio y nadie lo juzgaría, también el podía perder sus tierras y al gobierno no le importaría.

A fin de cuentas Naruto tenia que valerse por si mismo y ganar la confianza de demonios que quieran unirse a su clan, para así algún día obtener su propio juego de evil Piece si alcanzaba el estatus de demonio de clase alta.

Ajuka se había comprometido en lo ultimo, para que el humano pasara a ser un verdadero Demonio y no solo un humano con el titulo de demonio.

— Si Naruto-kun es capaz de unificar a todas las pequeñas aldeas que están en los territorios que le di, el podría ser considerado por el gobierno y si construye una gran ciudad podría ser un Demonio de clase alta, lo cual lo llevaria a tener su propio Juego de Evil Piece, si la pieza de Rey es introducida en su cuerpo su esperanza de vida sera como la de nosotros... Milicas estaria muy feliz — Grayfia pensó en su pequeño hijo el que consideraba al rubio como su hermano mayor.

— ... Pero hay que ser realistas Grayfia, aunque en estos momentos el inframundo podría considerarse que esta en una especie de "Paz", esta solo es superficial, los territorios abandonados como los de el, son perfectos para bandidos y demonios vagabundos o incluso algunos de la vieja facción de demonios... Habría sido mejor si Oto-sama o Oka-sama lo hubieran echo su sirviente, el habría sido cuidado por el clan Gremory — Explico el pelirrojo que desde el primer momento se había negado a la petición de Grayfia, al final tuvo que ceder por cansancio.

— ... Lord-sama y Venelana-sama lo intentaron muchas veces y el siempre se negó, porque aunque el no lo dijera, realmente le dolió el abandono de Rias y estar en ese castillo solo hacia que se deprimiera mas, cuando los Guardias o sirvientas la mencionaban... Creo que el no quería seguir viviendo donde la presencia de Rias fuera tan fuerte.

Al escuchar hablar de su hermana Sirches asintió.

— Si, sin duda lo que hizo Rias-chan no fue bueno y obviamente que Oto-sama y Oka-sama deben de estar molestos con ella por abandonar a un amigo, después de todo ellos son muy sentimentales... Y yo tampoco apoyo a Rias-chan en eso, pero tampoco no voy a juzgarla, ella es mi querida Imouto después de todo — Dijo el satan rojo con naturalidad — Yo haría lo que sea por mi Kawai Imouto.

Grayfia miraba sin expresión alguna a su esposo el que tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al nombrar a Rias.

— _Enfermo Siscon_ — Pensó la peliplatino con asco del pelirrojo, viendo de nuevo hacia el oeste por la ventana Grayfia suspiro — _Rias... Me preguntó que estarás haciendo ahora... Tu fiesta de compromiso se acerca, solo queda un año._

* * *

[ Salto en el tiempo, Naruto; 18 años, Rias; 18 años ]

[ Mundo Humano, Japón, Ciudad de Kuho, Academia de Kuho ]

* * *

La academia de Kuho, antiguamente una exclusiva academia para chicas pero que recientemente se había vuelto una academia mixta, era el sueño de muchos chicos dado que solo el diez por ciento de la población estudiantil la componían los estudiantes del genero masculino mientras que el otro noventa por ciento era ocupado por la población femenina, además de que esta academia poseía grandes estándares académicos por lo cual no muchos estudiantes varones eran capaces de ingresar, una forma que desarrollo la academia para evitar que cualquier joven calenturiento ingresase con el único deseo de ver a las hermosas chicas... Aunque de ves en cuando el sistema podía fallar, pero dos o tres era mucho mejor que cien.

Pero dejando cosas triviales y molestas de lado, nos centraremos en cierto edificio de aspecto bastante deteriorado que se encuentra cerca de la academia, este edificio es ocupado por un grupo de estudiantes que se dedican a "investigar lo oculto" aunque claro no es nada mas que una fachada para disimular que en ese edificio se reune un grupo de demonios bajo las ordenes de Rias Gremory.

El interior del edificio se encuentra en increíbles condiciones la madera parecía recién echa, los muebles en las misma condiciones, todo el lugar se encontraba brilloso y sin una mota de polvo, adornado con distintos tipos de imágenes y símbolos para darle un aire mas "misterioso", todo se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas cerradas y luces apagadas, solo iluminados por pequeñas velas.

Con excepción de una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre el único escritorio en todo el lugar, en cuyo asiento se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello escarlata, de ojos azules y nariz pequeña, enormes pechos de copa F o quizás mas, que eran apenas con contenidos por una camisa de color blanco con una especie de corse color negro, y aunque su parte inferior estaba oculto por la mesa de escritorio, todavía se podía observar la falda de color rojo.

Moviendo sus ojos de dérecha a izquierda leyendo rápidamente los documentos presentes Rias, trataba de concentrarse lo máximo posible en los documentos, tratando de alguna forma de olvidar los recientes hechos ocurridos con su nueva pieza de peón.

Además de ser su único peón, dado que sus ocho piezas habían ido a dar en el cuerpo de un antiguo humano de nombre Hyodo Issei, un joven de al menos unos dieciséis años de edad de cabello color castaño y ojos del mismo color, un estudiante de la academia de Kuho que iba en segundo año, famoso por ser un gran pervertido, sin duda fue algo sorprendente para Rias el ver como hace alrededor de un mes atrás sus ocho piezas de peón ingresaban en su cuerpo, luego de que fuera asesinado por una Datenshi, de algún modo contaba con un sello de convocatoria en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue la única razón por la cual había podido invocar a Rias al desear "Morir entre sus grandes pechos... ", Rias vio la oportunidad y la tomo.

Desde eso hace un mes, pero contrario a las altas expectativas que ella habia puesto en él, estabas lentamente habían ido siendo destruidas, la magia del chico ni siquiera alcanzaba para saltar en un sello de convocatoria además de que el no podía sentirla ni mucho menos controlarla, también fallo en la convocación de su Sacred Gear, sin embargo después de un encuentro con otro Datenshi fue capaz de convocarlo, fue otra decepción dado que solo era un simple Tiwiceil Critical, un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragón representado en la forma de un guantelete en la mano izquierda del poseedor, el poder que este Sacred Gear confiere es el de duplicar el poder base del usuario cada diez segundos, sin embargo todo depende de la resistencia del poseedor, dado que si la resitencia del poseedor no es adecuada el Sacred Gear no seguirá duplicando su poder.

Además para finalizar el chico parecía un imán de problemas, encuentros con Caidos eran comunes para el, al igual que encontrarse con Exorcistas Renegados, desde que el esta en en su grupo toda su atención tenia que ser dirigida hacia Issei dado que al ser un novato en esto de lo sobrenatural no estaba enterado de la fragil e endeble paz que había entre Demonios, Ángeles y Caídos, y que si el seguía con sus encuentros furtivos con los Caídos terminaría por iniciar nuevamente la guerra.

Todo esto había empeorado luego de que conociera a una monja de nombre Asia, que al parecer trabajaba con los Caídos, Issei se había acercado peligrosamente al territorio de los Caídos, una vez, luego había vuelto a encontrarse con la chica en uno de sus contratos que salio mal, en esa ocacion conocieron a ese loco Exorcista, y cuando parecía que nada podía empeorar el castaño vuelve a encontrarse con la monja hace apenas unas horas y la Caído que lo había asesinado, desde entonces desaparecieron el castaño peón, su Torre y Caballero también.

— ... Decidiste que haremos Rias — Comento una joven que estaba detrás de Rias.

Una chica de la misma edad de Rias, cabello color negro y ojos morados oscuros, su cabello se encuentra amarrado en una cola de caballo con una cinta de color naranja, usa una camisa blanca que envuelven sus pechos copa DD, debajo de una especie de corsé color negro junto con una falda de color rojo, zapatos negros y medias blancas hasta su canilla, una sonrisa en su rostro sus párpados a medio cerrar, esta chica es la Reina de Rias, Himejima Akeno.

Ante la pregunta de su reina la pelirroja dejo de leer los documentos, aunque en verdad ni siquiera los leía, de algún modo al ponerse esos lentes y ver letras la hacia sentirse relajada y con una mente mas clara.

— ... Aunque Ise — Akeno abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar la forma de referirse de Rias al castaño, pero no dijo nada — Me ha causado muchos problemas... No puedo simplemente abandonarlo y olvidarme de el, así no es el clan Gremory... — Akeno sonrió levemente ante esas palabras — ¡Y así no soy yo, Akeno preparate que iremos donde se encuentra mi lindo sirviente!.

Levantándose de su silla y caminando al centro de la habitación Rias sonrió al exclamar esas palabras, Akeno hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de ellas al momento que guardaba silenciosamente una libreta en el bolsillo de su falda.

— _¿Rias... Porque me pides que te muestre esto en este día? — Una joven Akeno pregunto con confusión a una igualmente joven Rias._

— _Mmmmm... Este día es importante, algún día lo entenderás Akeno, es una especie de recordatorio de que tengo que ir a ver a alguien en esa fecha — Respondió la joven Rias — ... Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y algunas cosas se me olvidan._

 _Akeno miro de forma mas curiosa la libreta y la fecha._

— _¿Ver a alguien?... ¿Quien es? —_

— _Se-cre-to._

Eso fue hace mas de tres años atrás, cuando recién se había unido a Rias como su reina, desde entonces Akeno observó como Rias era absorbida cada ves mas y mas en las muchas responsabilidades que le eran confiadas por parte de su padre y hermano, la familia de Rias si que es exigente con ella, sumándole que también su amiga tenia que hacerse cargo de ella y de en ese entonces joven y asustadiza Koneko, en mas de una ves tuvo que llevarla a su cama a dormir, por lo cual Akeno decidió no decirle nada de aquel día marcado en aquella fecha donde era el único día que parecía que los trabajos y encargos de su ama se reducían drásticamente, por lo cual seria justo que ella descansara y no fuera a ver a esa persona que seguramente se tratara de algún mocoso de clase alta, un demonio consentido del inframundo el cual quizás Rias era obligada a ver, igual como aquella ves que fueron al inframundo solo a ver ese despreciable rubio de ojos azules del clan fénix.

El cual desgraciadamente era el futuro esposo de su ama.

— _... Issei, ha causado muchos problemas, seguramente Rias volvera a pasar noches sin dormir escribiendo informes para su hermano, El Rey Demonio... No puedo poner mas carga sobre sus hombros..._ —Mientras se acercaba a Rias y eran envueltas en ese brillo tan propio del circulo de teletransporte la pelinegra pensaba esto — _... Este año tampoco le diré nada... Mañana es el único día que las tareas de Rias son reducidas, ella debe de descansar._

Mirando a la pelirroja a su costado, Akeno sonrió levemente.

— ¡Vamos Akeno!.

— Hai Būcho.

* * *

[ Al día siguiente, Inframundo, ciudad capital de Lilith, palacio de reuniones de los cuatro reyes demonio ]

* * *

Este era un día raro, por toda la ciudad de Lilith se escuchaban, rumores de que una gran caravana comitiva había llegado a la ciudad, eso no habría sido raro dado que este lugar además de ser la ciudad mas grande de todo el inframundo a si como su capital, también era el lugar donde se reúnen los reyes demonios para sus reuniones, mucha caravanas llegan de todo el inframundo solamente a hablar con los reyes demonios, mas que nada lo hacían en una muestra de su poderío dado que podrían fácilmente teletransportarse con el circulo mágico, eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que estaba ves no se trataba de demonios de clase alta dado que se veía el símbolo de ninguna de las setenta y dos casas, sino que en los uniformes de los que parecían ser una especie de fuerza militar, pero no eran nada a lo que ellos hayan visto antes, dado que los soldados del inframundo por lo general usaban pesadas y resistentes armaduras encantadas además de largas lanzas y espadas, estos soldados no se le parecían en nada, dado que una gruesa capa cubría la totalidad de sus cuerpos, la cual era de color negro con nubes rojas, sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos por mascaras con diferentes diseños inspirados en animales, pero las mascaras tenían algo en común y eso era que en sus frentes se encontraba grabado el símbolo de... Un Remolino.

Durante el ultimo año en las diferentes ciudades del inframundo se comentaba de la aparición de un nuevo señor demonio que había unificado a todos los clanes bajos del inframundo y los había llevado a sus territorios donde fundo una gran ciudad, la cual decían que era mucho mas espectacular que incluso la ciudad capital del inframundo, sin embargo solo grupos seleccionados de comerciantes eran admitidos dado que la ciudad se encontraba protegida por una especie de domo gigantesco que evitaba ser descubierta, una barrera.

Y en este mismo día ese símbolo y ese señor demonio habían aparecido por la entrada principal de la ciudad, en un carruaje tirado por grifos ningún ciudadano fue capaz de ver su rostro, o almenos un contorno de su cuerpo, dado que incluso las ventanas estaban cubiertas y si algún periodista intentaba acercarse seria detenido por aquellos tipos de capas negras con nubes rojas y mascaras.

Todo era un misterio en cúanto se refería a aquel señor demonio, incluso su propio nombre era algo desconocido para todo el mundo, lo único distintivo de el era su símbolo en forma de Remolino.

Ya desde alrededor de una hora que el había ingresado al edificio de los cuatro Reyes demonio, tampoco pudieron ver nada debido a que apenas se mostro un pie bajo la carroza aquellos enmascarados taparon rápidamente la visón de todo el mundo.

Dentro del edificio se podía observar como los cuatro reyes demonios se encontraban sentados alrededor de una especie de mesa redonda donde un quiento miembro escuchaba atentamente las palabras de los cuatro reyes demonios delante de él, el quinto miembro se tratada de un chico de alrededor de sus dieciocho años de edad de cabello largo de color rubio que le llegada hasta su espalda, dos mechones caían por los costados de su rostro enmarcándolo, unas delgadas marcas en sus mejillas y ojos azules, sus orejas un poco puntiagudas.

— Desde que comenzaste a fundar esta especie de... Aldea, debo de decir que no esperaba mucho de ti, después de todo eres un simple humano, no pensábamos que un simple humano haria todas esas cosas, unificar a todos los clanes de demonios de clase baja, crear tu propia ciudad y expandir tus territorios de forma tan drastica, e incluso acabar con los clanes de renegados, en menos de un año tienes alrededor del cuarenta po ciento de los demonios bajo tu control... Que miedo, por lo general nosotros los demonios somos considerados una raza arrogante y que no se inclina ante nadie, ni siquiera Kami — El que hablo fue el Rey Demonio Ajuka Beelzebud, un hombre joven de rostro que seria catalogado de atractivo, cabello de color verde peinado hacia atrás y ojos de color azul.

El rubio río ante las palabras del Rey Demonio.

— Je, al principio yo pensaba que todos los demonios eran amables y divertidos — Contestó, mirando levemente a otro de los reyes demonio al que tenia el título de lucifer, los otros solo elevaron una ceja — Pero lastimosamente conocí a... "Los demonios de clase alta" y ese cuarenta por ciento solo representa a las personas que se quisieron unir a mi aldea, yo no los obligue a nada, Cierto... ¿Kurama?.

El rubio miro a su hombro derecho, donde extrañamente se encontraba un pequeño zorro de color dorado, que dormia profundamente, o al menos es lo que parecía dado que al ser llamado abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, mostrando una pupila rojiza rasgada.

— **... Realmente no se porque son tan arrogantes, si son tan débiles, con solo el movimiento de una de mis colas podría aplastar fácilmente a uno ¡Jajajajajaja! —** Una escalofriante risa escapo de la boca del pequeño animal, mientras agitaba su única cola.

— ¡K-Kawai Kitzune! — Exclamó la Rey Demonio Serafall Leviatan, tratando de alcanzar a al pequeño zorro.

— **¡No me toques patética demonio!** — Exclamo el zorro esquivando por poco a la Rey Demonio, subiendo a la cabeza del rubio — **Mujeres idiotas, podría destruirlos en cualquier momento. Enserio Naruto, ¿por que quieres seguir aquí?.**

— Es divertido-ttebayo — Respondió el ahora reconocido rubio.

Una gota de sudor aparecio en la nuca de los Reyes demonio al ver como el Zorro los mirada de forma arrogante y de desprecio.

— Kurama-sama comportese — Una voz provino desde atrás de Naruto, la que había hablado era una chica, el zorro solo resoplo.

— Nee-sama Nee-sama, Kurama-sama es así — Otra voz contesto.

Naruto solo río al escuchar esas palabras.

— Muy bien sigamos con esta reunión... — El Rey Demonio Lucifer continuo la reunión, tratando de ignorar los ronquidos del cuarto rey demonio Asmodeus, que estaba profundamente dormido, pero el era así, así que esta bien — ... Uzumaki Naruto ¿Sabes porque te encuentras aquí, no?, tu fuerza es algo que el concejo de demonios así como los reyes demonios no podemos ignorar ni menospreciar... Desde este momento seras nombrado demonio de clase alta y se te entregara un juego de Evil Piece... Algo "especiales" como habían demandado tus ayudantes aquí presentes — Sirches miro a las dos chicas atrás del rubio, suspirando el pelirrojo saco otro documento.

— Todavía hay un "pero" ¿no? — Preguntó Naruto suspirando.

— Así es... El concejo de Demonios no considera bueno que alguien... "Sin experiencia" gobierne a tantos demonios, no tienes conocimiento del mundo humano, hasta ahora tu Aldea a progresado debido a los múltiples acuerdos comerciales por los valiosos minerales encontrados en tus territorios, oro, plata y diamante, al igual que madera y acero, sin embargo debes de expandirte, lamentablemente el inframundo se ha quedado algo "atrás" en cuanto a tecnología se refiere en comparación a la de los humanos, por lo cual al hacer contratos con ellos es una buena forma de seguir creciendo como sociedad, sin olvidar que esta paz es algo inestable y quebradiza, por cual en una forma en la que tu clan siga progresando, tu ganes experiencia y tratar de mantener vigilados a los enemigos, junto con darte tu juego de Evil Piece seras enviado al mundo humano a la ciudad de Kuho, la cual a sido elegida dado que en ese lugar es donde es mas fuerte la presencia de Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, además de contar con el apoyo de dos importantes clanes mas... Sitri y Gremory, ademas deberás de participar en los Raiting Game... Esas son las condiciones para que se te de las Evil Piece.

Naruto suspiro al momento que tomaba los documentos y los leía rápidamente, jugando con la pluma en sus manos.

— ... Firmare con dos condiciones... La primera es que aunque firme estos documentos así como ellos no están obligados a ayudarme en caso de cualquier ataque a mi aldea, yo tampoco estoy obligado a ayudarles a ellos en caso de cualquier ataque que no afecte a mi pueblo... Y numero dos, nombrare a alguien que me reemplace en la gestión de mi aldea durante el tiempo que yo no este... Esa persona me representará en todo ámbito, si esa persona dice que quiere atacar al inframundo o incluso asesinar a los Reyes Demonios sera como si yo mismo lo hubiera dicho, por lo cual si hacen enojar a esa persona es como si me hicieran enojar a mi... ¿Entendido? — Mirando seriamente a las cuatro personas delante de el, el rubio hablo con seriedad.

— ... Este chico da miedo — El recién despierto Asmodeos hablo con tono de broma para aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había generado debido a las palabras de Naruto — Pero me gusta tu forma de pensar chico... Por mi no hay problema.

— ... Solo debo decirte que aunque sea súper Kawaaaaai y tierna, ademas de alegre, sexy y sensual... También puedo ser muy mala Naruto~kun — Una ligera aura de frío comenzó a ser desprendida del cuerpo de Serafall Leviatan — ... Pero creo que es algo justo... Así que acepto~.

— ... Estoy de acuerdo con tus exigencias, me encargare de decirle al concejo de demonios... — Comento el peliverde Ajuka — Firma ese documento luego para que pueda darte tu Juego de Piezas.

— ... Creo que igual acepto — El pelirrojo sonrió amistosamente.

— Entonces esta decidido... — En un rápido movimiento de dedos del rubio su firma fue estampada en el pergamino — ... Iré al mundo humano...

Ese mismo día se dio la noticia al inframundo que en la próxima presentación de demonios jóvenes aparecería el líder de la misteriosa aldea del símbolo del Remolino.

* * *

— ¡Y corte! Se acabo amigos, espero lo hayan disfrutado son alrededor de 10.000 palabras las de hay arriba, me tomo su tiempo pero lo traje, sin mas que decir me despido Bye, bye.

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: En el capitulo de hoy no se si habrán dado cuenta de las dos acompañantes del rubio... Bueno, primera sorpresa ellas son de un anime bastante popular en este momento y no sorprenderá que alguien ya tenga una idea de quienes son, pero igual les dejare unas pistas para que descubran quienes son... Ellas son hermanas Gemeleas únicamente diferenciadas por su color de cabello y ojos, sus personajes e historia esta inspirado en un famoso cuento japones de dos ogros, uno rojo y otro azul, con eso debería ser suficiente jejejeje, si adivinan quienes son aparte de agregarlas al harem del rubio Agregaré a otra chica la cual sea mas nombrada en los comentarios... Incluso Grayfia.


	3. Chapter 3

— Hola a todos mis compañeros de , soy su escrito el Rey y os traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia que pido disculpas de antemano dado que quizás no es tan extenso como mis otros capítulos pero debo de culpar a mi celular dado que todavía estoy sin pc y no puedo escribir un documento tan extenso sin que el celular se comience a trabar es uno de mas de dos años de vida después de todo no le puedo exijir mucho, bueno sin más que decir contestaré sus fabulosos review, además de decir que este seria el ultimo capitulo de "transición" dado que desde el siguiente nos meteremos de lleno en la saga de Riser Phoenex, donde seguramente habrá mucho romance.

¡Y hoy finalmente se reencuentran Rias y Naruto, espero no decepcionarlos! ¡Y han acertado las voces eran Ram y Rem de Re: Zero, por lo cual comienzo a contar al personaje mas nombrado para el harem!.

Sin mas que decir... Lets Go!

 **Review:**

 **Eien no Hiryu** : Acertaste compañero y tu voto a si considerado.

 **ShuMaGoKurama** : Gracias espero que este capitulo igual te agrade amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **uzumakidragneel559** : Actualizó mas rápido que puedo amigo jejjeje lo siento pero no puedo hacerlos mas rapidos, quizas demore un día o una semana o tres nunca se, todo depende de la inspiración y entusiasmo que tenga.

 **Ronaldc v2** : Gracias por tu opinión amigo tu voto a sido considerado jejejeje espero no decepcionar y si tienes razón la cara de Kurama seria épica jajajaja.

 **grankhain** : Has acertado amigo y como no pediste nada toma un dulce (dándole un dulce).

 **adansasuke15** : Jajajaja Rias si que no sabrá que hacer sera como un pez intentando escalar un árbol. Y dado que no has pedido nada por acertar a la pregunta toma un dulce (dándole un dulce).

 **SkyBoss72** : Jajajaja si creó que fue un poco obvio, y como tampoco pediste nada por acertar ten un dulce (dándole un dulce).

 **Indra Alzarez Eien Yoru** : Has acertado y toma un dulce por no pedir nada para la historia (dándole un dulce).

 **gonza** : Aquí el capitulo amigo lamento la tardanza.

 **Jonathan486** : Hoy se vera esperó no decepcionar colega.

 **Leonel** : Lo de los Jinchūriki tendría que pensarlo pero si llegara a suceder tendria que ser mucho mas adelante en la historia, pero no estoy seguro y en cuanto a Rias esta confirmada amigo... O tal ves no todo depende de como va la historia jajajaja.

 **UsuiTakumiSenpai** : Gracias por el apoyo amigo siempre me agrada leer un review extenso jejejeje y tu voto han sido leídos amigo, y tienes razón que no te lo recuerden de visitar a alguien no es justificación... Pobresita Rias no la tendrá fácil. Rem y Ram confirmadas amigo.

 **Guest** : Gracias mi bro de quien desconozco su nombre, no abandonaré quizás demore pero no abandonaré.

 **Joker** ; Sugerencia tomadas en cuenta amigo siempre escuchó a mis lectores, por cierto quizás veas que no pondré a algunas de las que nombraste y eso se debe a que ellas ya están confirmadas jejeje.

 **Damian** : Has acertado y tus sugerencias o votos han sido leídos, si no ves el nombre de alguien que has nombrado es porque ya esta confirmada para el harem.

 **Kuroko** : Gracias por el review amigo pero no contesta la pregunta que había echo su así pensare en tu sugerencia.

 **Dulio** : Aunque gracias por el review amigo las reglas es que debias saber quien eran las chias. Así que lo siento.

 **xirons** : Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Matrixivyuzumaki** : Voto contado amigo.

 **Core Nakisawa** : Has acertado amigo tu voto ya a sido agregado.

 **zepat1989** : Gracias camarada.

 **Guest** : Lo siento amigo pero no has respondido la pregunta de quien eran las acompañantes del rubio.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Has acertado y ten un dulce por no pedir nada (dandole un dulce).

 **loko89772** : Gracias compañero esperl seguir entreteniendo como mis escritos.

 **james anderson** : Habia que responder la pregunta amigo.

 **Roygvid** : Hola camarada oh y hola Krad-san, habéis acertado sus votos han sido contados y agregados, si gana Grayfia espero no decepcionar.

 **Mokamiharu** : Opinión tomada en cuenta camarada y en cuanto al brazo del rubio si lees el capítulo lo sabrás jejeje.

 **Elchabon** : Amigo había que responder la pregunta :( lo siento, aun así gracias por comentar.

 **TheKing-Flores** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada en cuanto a tu opinión la tendré en cuenta pero había que responder la pregunta lo síento.

 **fio** : Gracias camarada, espero no decepcionar en el cap de hoy.

 **Nacholoco** : Oh muy interesante tu idea camarada quizás la haga.

 **alexzero** : Jajjaja tengo unas escenas pensadas sobre eso jajajaja.

 **shaoran ootsusuki** ; Lo hascomprendido muy bien os felicito.

 **yassin20** : No abandonaré colega al menos esa no es mi intención, pero a veces hay gente que desanima :/. Sin embargo espero llevar aunque sea esta historia hasta el final.

 **Antoni0390** : Hago todo lo que puedo para sacar los capítulos los mas rápido posible, yo igual entiendo lo que es estar leyendo una historia y que no publiquen capítulos tan rapido como quisiera.

 **Nico48825** : Gracias espero no decepcionar.

: Quizás si sea algo lento pero no puedo hacer nada, la inspiración llega y se va así es la muy perra.

 **VCRATOJMNZOTG** : Jajjaj gracias.

 **AKUHA RIKUDOU** : Toda la razón amigo, espero seguir llevando la historia del modo que les guste y tu concejo a sido escuchado amigo, pero igual hay muchos lectores que la quieren en el oh en estos momentos es cuando debo de decidir por mayoría de votos.

 **wolf1990** : Hoy se vera amigo.

 **Rygart16** : Yo leo la opinión de todos los que dejan review amigo, lamento que la historia no sea de tu agrado, espero que encuentres otra que llame tu atención. Además lo del cabello es algo temporal.

 **Ultimate demon god zero** : Has acertado amigo y tu votos contados, en cuanto a grayfia todo depende de ustedes los lectores. Lo del brazo se ve hoy.

 **Guerrerowalker** : Aquí el capítulo amigo que lo disfrutes.

 **reykivat** : Jajaja aquí otro capitulo.

 **Guest** : Jajjaja hago l que puedo amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia esperó y no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Enightmare** : Hoy se vera hoy se vera.

 **Zafir09** : Jojojojo camarada Rias no la tendrá fácil y Akeno tampoco con alguien eje desquitarse Rias o no? Yo no mas digo jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

 **Mario.R.E** : Jajajaja me hiciste reír con lo de greñas un buen rato men y si eso es lo que te molestaba entonces el cap de hoy te gustara.

 **Uzu No Kami** : La cara de Rias hoy se vera men espero te agrade jajaja y si Akeno tendrá lo que se merece mas adelante o el otro capitulo jajaja. Oh y esperó actulices pronto tus historias amigo que estoy ansioso de seguir leyéndolas son muy buenas.

 **Guest:** Has acertado amigo y contare tus votos si ves que alguien falta se debe a que ya esta en el harem confirmada.

 **4evernaruhina1:** Si creo que fue culpa de las dos amigo una por no recordarlo y otra por no decir nada jejejeje en el capítulo de hoy Naruto y Rias se reencuentran amigo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **raku169** : Aquí el cap amigo lamento la tardanza.

 **Guest** : No pienso abandonar compañero.

 **white kurama** : Oh amigo no sabes la presión y nerviosismo que tengo espero te guste este capitulo.

 **AbyssDarknessLord** : Gracias por el apoyo amigo y tu recomendación a sido escuchada.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Aquí la actualización.

 **ichimaruuu** : Un macho alfo pecho peludo bolas de oro jajajaja lo de quien dejo a cargo en el inframundo ya estoy pensando de quien puede ser jejejeje espero sorprender.

: Aquí la continuación amigo.

 **Akuma no shin** : No la va a tener nada fácil eso os lo aseguro.

 **Sterben** : Tu opinión y votos han sido leídos amigo. Naruto cnservara todos sus poderes amigo.

 **etermax:** Y aquí esta amigo lamento la espera ojanla te guste.

— Y con la review respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy amigos que contra de 7980 palabras según Fanfiction, esperó les guste, los resultados de los votos están al final me sorprendio quien gano jejejeje sinceramente no lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Territorios la increible historia de un año, nada mejor que la familia, el inicio de una leyenda, ¿Quien eres tu?.

[Inframundo, Territorios de Naruto Uzumaki, hace un año atrás]

Un terreno montañoso donde no se veían arboles, vegetación o fauna, donde de ves en cuando soplaba una cálida brisa arrastrando con ella alguna extraña planta rodante, que giraba sin control sobre una tierra marchita y muerta, donde se ve que no se ha visto alguna nube de lluvia por lo menos en mas de un milenio, este lugar montañoso donde construir es casi imposible donde no hay árboles ni ríos ni algún ser vivo a simple vista, este lugar es donde se encuentra un joven rubio que hace tan solo un par de segundos acababa de asegurar su barco Going Merry a una roca cercana con el ancla.

Naruto se encontraba mirando lo que se suponía seria el centro de sus territorios, es justo como lo había descrito Grayfia... Una tierra inútil y muerta.

No habia nada mas que tierra resquebrajada debido a la falta de agua, donde seguramente hace años atrás debía de haber una inmensa ciudad de demonios ahora no era nada mas que ruinas destruidas por el paso de los años y que al parecer había sido el centro de sangrientas luchas, eso lo dedujo al ver como habían esqueletos semienterrados desperdigados por todo el lugar vestidos con algunas armaduras y lanzas bastante parecidas a las usadas por los guardias de Lord Gremory.

— ... Bueno, al menos explorare un par de horas puede haber algo interesante... Aunque quizás esta ropa no es la mejor para explorar — Actualmente Naruto vestía las ropas que le había dado la madre de Rias, Venelana, no era para nada comoda, además de que Naruto no llevaba ningún arma con el, durante los últimos años le habia agarrado el gusto a tener siempre a mano alguna espada, acercándose a uno de los esqueletos de quizás algún demonio o ángel caido, Lord Gremory le habia hablado de la gran guerra de las tres facciones, Naruto tomo una especie de peto de metal y una espada, cabe decir que ambos objetos no eran lo mejor del mundo pero era mejor que nada.

El peto era de un color bronce bastante ligero, razón por la cual no absorbería mucho daño y se abollaria fácilmente, la espada estaba oxidada y bastante mellada, la funda estaba en peores condiciones dado que dejaba toda la hoja de la espada al descubierto, al menos estaba lo suficientemente buena como para poder amarrarselo a la cintura, una ves con algo de protección para su cuerpo Naruto miro en dirección al barco, lametablemente y debido a su faltante brazo izquierdo no pudo llevarse el escudo.

— ¡Cuiden a Merry mientras no estoy aquí! — Grito Naruto hacia sus familiares.

— ¡Groar! — El cual fue correspondido por un rugido de Kuma-san, al parecer los animales lo veían como su segundo líder.

— Supongo que eso es un si — Rascándose su mejilla derecha Naruto murmuro para si mismo.

Casi todo parecía haber sido construido en base a madera, con excepción de ese semi destruido castillo que se veía en la lejanía, el cual es el objetivo de Naruto, cabe decir que el castillo es bastante mas pequeño que el de Lord Gremory, por alrededor del castillo estaban lo que seguramente en antaño eran los hogares de los miembros de alguna rama del clan Lucifuge, Grayfia le había contado que esas ramas surgían cuando algún miembro del clan se casaba con alguien fuera del clan, antiguamente los demonios eran bastante arrogantes y orgullosos razón por la cual nadie quería "manchar" su sangre pura al casarse fuera del clan, no era algo extraño que hermanos se casaran, si, la sociedad demoniaca era de mente bastante abierta pero también cerrada, demonios pedantes e idiotas.

Naruto se comenzó a adentrar en las ruinas a paso calmado, sin darse cuenta como en la oscuridad de los escombros un par de centelleantes ojos rojos se abrieron.

Después de estar caminando por alrededor de una hora a través de las ruinas y avanzando de manera bastante lenta nuestro rubio protagonista, miraba de manera un tanto curiosa la extraña criatura que había aparecido en su camino.

— **Hiiiissssss~... Hiiiisssss~...**

Parecía una especie de lagartija, pero una muy grande dado que debería de tener la misma altura que Akamaru, su piel llena de escamas es de un color cobre con manchas rojas y amarrillas, Naruto sonrió un poco por eso, de manera nostálgica.

— ... ¿Me preguntó si Kiba habrá conseguido alguna chica?... — A la mente de Naruto se vino una imagen de un Kiba con una hermosa chica a su lado, aunque de rostro extrañamente se imagino el de cierta Hyuga — ... Quizás eso es lo mas seguro que ocurrió.

Sin prestar demasiada atencion agacho su cuerpo justo al momento que un zarpazo proveniente de las afiladas garras de la criatura pasaban por sobre su cabeza cortando un par de cabellos.

— **¡HIIIIIIISSSSS!.**

Sin darse vuelta Naruto tomo la empuñadura de su espada, desenfundandola rápidamente, la hoja fue cubierta de chacra elemental de viento, de un rápido movimiento de manos una delgada linea vertical apareció en el cuerpo de la bestia, la cual tenia sus ojos abiertos y impactados, su cuerpo se dividió a la mitad en tan solo un instante.

— Lo siento... Pero he peleado contra un viejo que era realmente rápido y a comparación de el tu eres muy lento — Pronuncio de manera seria el Jinchūriki mientras enfundada su espada y continuaba caminando, en dirección al castillo.

Sin notar como detrás de algunas ruinas todavía seguía siendo observado.

...o0o...

— ... Nee-sama, Nee-sama, se dirige al pueblo ¿que hacemos? — Una voz femenina pregunto en un susurro mientras veía al rubio que curioseaba en algunas estructuras destruidas.

— ... Por el momento solo observaremos, puede tratarse de otro demonio de clase alta que esta de entrenamiento, quizás al no encontrar nada interesante se marche — Respondió una segunda voz.

Se trataba de dos chicas de aparentes trece años de edad, ellas lucían exactamente iguales sólo con la diferencia de los colores de sus cabellos los cuales eran rosa y azul al igual que sus ojos, ambas vestían una especie de vestido de color blanco y zapatillas del mismo color, en sus cinturas unas especies de cintas de color rojo que actuaban a modo de cinturon.

— Nee-sama se esta acercando al pueblo debemos de avisarle al jefe... — Dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras su rostro estaba un poco nervioso — ... Además hoy es el día donde vienen los soldados de Kō-sama.

— ... Tienes razón Rem... Vamos — Sin nada mas que decir la chica de cabello rosa se levantó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al castillo semi destruido que se veía en la lejanía, obviamente tomando un camino diferente evitando así los escombros y ruinas para llegar mucho mas rápido a su destino, siendo seguida de cerca por su hermana que respiraba ya de una manera un tanto irregular debido al esfuerzo.

Estas chicas son Ram y Rem, demonios de clase baja además de ser hermanas gemelas, tienen trece años de edad, siendo sus tamaños y cuerpos normales para alguien de su edad.

Después de correr durante un par de minutos en los cuales Ram tuvo que esperar a su hermana en mas de una ocacion, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

A orillas del semi destruido castillo que alguna vez pertenecía al clan lucifuge, se pudo observar como habían muchas chozas, no eran casas ni algo parecido, era como una especie de campamento los cuales fueron echos con distintos tipos de pieles de animales, se podía observar como algunos niños y niñas estaban sentados en algún lugar a la sombra, sus vestimentas siendo solo harapos y zapatos hechos con pieles de animales, mientras se podían observar a varios demonios adultos que vestían armaduras de bronce y espadas aunque algo oxidadas estaban en mejores condiciones que las que nuestro heroe encontró hace momentos atrás.

Mientras los demonios adultos con armaduras veían como otros cargaban con pesados sacos en sus hombros y sus cuerpos llenos de lo que parecía ser tierra y carbón, y eso se debida a que cerca del pueblo y apegado a la montaña mas cercana había una mina de la cual salían los demonios obreros cargando en sus hombros con pesados sacos con minerales para ser fundidos en la fundidora que estaba cerca de la entrada de la mina la cual era operada por las mujeres del pueblo quienes fundían y procesaban el mineral para convertirlos en lingotes, a su costado y en unos cajones se podían observar los lingotes de distintos tipos habían de plata, de oro, de bronce y de hierro, además que en una especie de cofre se podían observar muchas piedras preciosas, tales como rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes.

El que parecía estar al mando quien llevaba una armadura de lo que parecía ser hierro la cual estaba en mejores condiciones que las de los demás dado que parecía echa recientemente, en su cintura dos espadas sin fundas también echas de lo que parecía ser hierro.

El capitan se acerco hacia un anciano de larga barba blanca que había caído al no poder llevar por mas tiempo esa carga sobre sus hombros.

— Oí oí oí oí ponte de pie anciano de mierda — El capitán se acerco al anciano mientras los demás miraban hacia otro lado y los subordinados del capitan se reían entre dientes, el capitán puso su bota en el rostro del anciano mientras lo movía.

— Vamos anciano de mierda ponte de pie que esos minerales no se llevaran solos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos jajajajajajaja — Refegando su bota en el rostro del anciano el capitán se reía a carcajadas mientras los demás solo podían apretar los dientes y trataban de no mirar al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas de los otros guardias resonaban con fuerza.

— Jajajajajaja.

— Jajasjaja ese es nuestro capitán Hob.

— Jajajajjajaja ¿y se supone que tu eres el jefe de este lugar anciano? Jajajajajaja.

En ese preciso instante llegaron las gemelas Ram y Rem, sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver al jefe del pueblo en el suelo mientras era pisado.

— ¡¿Que acaso estas sordo anciano de mierda?! ¡He dicho que te levantes y muevas esas malditas piedras! — No soportándolo mas el capitán elevo su pie mientras se preparaba para darle una poderosa patada que seguramente acabaría con la vida de alguien tan débil.

Los demás integrantes del pueblo vieron con horror como la patada de Hob se dirigía con fuerza hacia la cabeza del anciano, pero ellos no podían hacer nada, eran débiles, demonios de clase baja que solo servían para ser usados y abusados por los de clase alta, ellos no tienen nada ni poder demoniaco ni riquezas como los de clase alta, ellos que nacieron sin nada solo podían aceptar su destino de ser pisoteados siempre por los mas poderosos, si el mundo es un lugar cruel, el fuerte gana el débil pierde.

Y no hay nadie para impedir eso.

— ¡Oji-san! — Grito Rem mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos al ver como al hombre que consideraba un abuelo estaba a punto de morir.

Ram a su lado vio las lágrimas de su hermana, su frente se arrugo y en su frente un brillo comenzó a ser visible.

— _... ¡Nadie hace llorar a Rem!_ — Pensó con enojo mientras el poder demoniaco se comenzaba a hacer presente, no le importaba las consecuencias ella no perdonaría a nadie que hiciera sufrir a su hermana, sus manos fueron al frente mientras un círculo mágico se formaba en sus manos.

Sin embargo era imposible de que pudiera alcanzar a hacer algo antes de que el anciano recibiera la patada.

— ¡MUERE MALDITO VIEJO! —

Los ojos de todos los pobladores se abrieron con horror al ver como el pie izquierdo impactada con fuerza en el rostro del anciano, el cual fue arrojado con fuerza por el aire, chocando con algunas cajas llenas de lingotes de oro, una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto donde seguramente cayó el anciano.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados el solo era un anciano! ¡No tuvieron porque hacer eso el estaba cansado porque nos han tenido trabajando mas de treinta horas seguidas sin comida ni descanso! ¡Todos son unos hijos de puta! — Un hombre de aparentes cuarenta años de edad grito mientras miraba con odio puro al capitán.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con horror al momento que veían como el capitán desaparecía para volver a aparecer enfrente suyo, un poderoso derechazo lo envió a volar hasta chocar contra unas chozas destruyendolas en el proceso, los ojos del capitán miraron en dirección hacia las hermanas mas específicamente hacia Ram la cual estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque... Sin embargo... Al ver la mirada de ese hombre, sus manos bajaron mientras hacia desaparecer el circulo mágico, su labio inferior temblando.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían al capitán.

— ¡Escuchen demonios de clase baja! ¡Este lugar pertenece al gran Kō-sama! ¡Por lo tanto, sus tierras, sus rocas, sus minerales, las plantas, los animales y también sus repugnantes vidas le pertenecen también a Kō-sama! ¡Deverian de estar agradecidos de al menos poder vivir en este lugar ajajajajaja! ¡Despues de todo solo son un montón de inútiles demonios de clase baja que nisiquiera tienen apellido después de todo Kō-sama los quería muerto a todos ustedes parásitos! ¡Agradescanles a ellas! — El dedo índice de Hob apunto hacia las gemelas Ram y Rem las cuales solo ahora fueron notadas por todos los demas — ¡Si ellas no fueran tan bellas y le gustaron a Kō-sama como futuras esposas todos ustedes estarían muertos! ¡Despues de todo Kō-sama es alguien muy generoso que les concedió un deseo a cada una! ¡Ram-sama pidió que no mataran a nadie del pueblo y Rem-sama pidio poder quedarse en este lugar a vivir para asegurarse que estuvieran bien! ¡¿Diganme si no es generoso y benevolo Kō-sama?!.

Los habitantes del pueblo solo pudieron reprimir sus deseos de golpear a ese desgraciado, después de todo eso era cierto, Ram y Rem tuvieron que sacrificarse por ellos, ofreciendose como monedas de cambio por su bienestar, al menos Kō no era tan idiota el vendría por ellas cuando sean aptas para "cargar con su descendencia", al menos sabian que ellas estarían a salvo por al menos un par de años mas, sin embargo sabian que eso algún día tendría que pasar ellos solo seguían viviendo para que ellas no tuvieran motivos para irse al castillo de Kō después de todo si ellos morían Kō podría llevárselas cuando quisiera después de todo no habria nadie en el pueblo.

Si ese era su destino y sólo podían oír con la cabeza viendo hacia el piso como ese tipo se carcajeaba de su cruel destino, mientras sus subordinados se unían a sus risas.

— ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

— Jajajaja agradescan a las hermosas Ram y Rem por su generosidad jaajajajaja.

— Sin duda ellas serán hermosas en el futuro!.

— Y Kō-sama disfrutará muy bien de sus cuerpos jajajajajaja.

— ¡Despues de todo el es un demonio de clase alta!.

Sin embargo una voz interrumpió sus palabras.

— Are, Are, creo que escuchando esas palabras no puedo simplemente quedarme a observar la situación... Después de todo me han echo enojar-ttebayo.

Las risas de los sujetos se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz, el capitan buscando con la vista el origen de esa voz levanto la cabeza hacia unos de los destruidos muros que alguna ves rodearon al castillo, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un joven de al menos unos diecisiete años de edad de cabello largo rubio en puntas, usaba un arruinado peto de bronce y en su cintura una casi inútil espada, debajo de esto pantalones negros y zapatos negros a juego con una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, sin embargo eso no es lo que los sorprendió, lo que los sorprendió fue ver las dos personas que estaban al lado suyo, uno siendo el anciano jefe del pueblo y el otro el hombre que había sido arrojado contra los lingotes de oro.

Donde supuestamente debian de estar los cuerpos solo habian dos destrozados troncos de madera.

Las hermanas lo reconocieron como el chico que venia hacia este lugar momentos antes.

— ¿Quien eres tu mocoso?... — Dando un paso hacia adelante y encarando al rubio el capitán arrugo su frente — Por tu energía... Tu no eres un Demonio... Tu energía es muy parecida a la de los... Humanos.

Esa información sorprendió a todos los presentes, un humano, eso era imposible que un humano lograra ingresar al inframundo no debia de ser posible, a menos que sea alguna mascota de un demonio de clase alta, pero este no parecia ser el caso dado que el chico no tenia ninguna marca o algun tipo de energia inusual que lo marcará como propiedad de alguien, no, su energía era simple y llanamente como la de un humano común y corriente.

Ante la pregunta del capitán el rubio sonrió zorrunamente, al momento que se levantaba y exclamaba con fuerza.

— ¡MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡Y SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTE TERRITORIO!.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con increíble sorpresa ante la exclamación del chico, Ram y Rem estaban en las mismas condiciones, entonces ese chico era el verdadero dueño de este lugar, pero si eso era cierto eso significa que técnicamente ellos eran propiedad de el, dado que lo mas seguro es que el fuera un demonio de clase alta.

— ¿El dueño de estos territorios? ¡No bromees conmigo mocoso estos territorios pertenecen a Kō-sama quien los reclamo después de que la actual familia lucifuge se fuera de aquí, los únicos que podrían ser los dueños de estos territorios son Grayfia Lucifuge o Euclid Lucifuge y tu no te pareces a ninguno de los dos! ¡¿Uzumaki Naruto?! ¡Nunca había escuchado ese nombre! ¡y ahora por idiota te matare! ¡vayan por el chicos! — Ordeno con voz de mando el capitán a sus sobordinados.

— ¡Si Capitán Hob! — Exclamaron en sincronía los subordinados del capitán los cuales desenfundaron sus espadas antes de lanzarse a por el rubio, sin embargo eso fue lo único que pudieron hacer dado que antes de que siquiera alcanzaran a llegar donde el rubio, este levanto su mano derecha con su dedo índice levantado, y sin ninguna clase de circulo mágico una pequeña pelota de lo que parecía ser energía se reunió rápidamente en la punta de su dedo en forma de pequeña esfera a la cual cuatro aspas parecidas a cuchillas salieron de los bordes de esa esfera.

Un poderoso viento se arremolinaba alrededor del brazo de Naruto el cual lanzo esa pequeña concentración de energia hacia los sudornidados del capitán, al momento que Naruto murmuraba suavemente.

— Fūton Mini-Rasenshuriken.

Subestimando la pequeña técnica no mas grande que una pelota de golf, uno de los sujetos intento cortar la pequeña pelota de chacra y viento, sin embargo ese seria el ultimo error que cometeria dado que al segundo siguiente de tan solo tocar esa esfera con su espada, esta se expandió de improviso.

— ¡! ¡¿Que mierda?! — Exclamo el demonio que había intentado cortar la técnica del rubio siendo eso lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto en una especie de cúpula de viento donde sentía como si millones y millones de pequeñas e invisibles agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo despedazándolo a nivel celular — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Solo pudiendo expresar con un desgarrador grito el increíble dolor que estaba experimentando su cuerpo en estos momentos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Uniéndose a sus gritos los de sus compañeros que igualmente habían sido alcanzados por esa pequeña y horrible pelota de viento.

Todo el mundo veía con ojos mas que impactados como en tan solo un momento y solo lanzado una pequeña pelota de energía de la punta de su dedo aquel rubio había derrotado a los diez subordinados del capitán Hob, el cual solo veía con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder como sus subordinados comenzaban a llenarse de sangre en medio de aquel domo de viento que se había creado, escuchando sus gritos agonizantes antes de que todo fuera silencio para segundos después ese domo de viento desapareciera de improvisto, mientras los cuerpos de sus subordinados caían con un sonido sordo al suelo.

— ... Realmente aunque nunca me ha gustado matar, se también que hay ocaciones en las que no hay alternativa, quizás he cambiado un poco, pero se que la matanza sin razon es un crimen... Sin embargo matanza en el nombre de una razon mayor... ¡Es justicia! — Exclamo todavía sentado desde el muro semi destruido Naruto con algo de amargura en su voz, aunque tampoco es que se arrepienta de lo que hizo porque ahora el podía ver y sentir los pensamientos de todas las personas o en este caso demonios gracias al poder de Kurama el sabía que aquellos tipos realmente disfrutaban provocando daño y al ver sus corazones el supo que nunca iban a cambiar y dirigiendo su vista al capitán de ellos sabía que ese sujeto es igual que ellos, por lo cual levantando su mano nuevamente y ante el pánico del capitán nuevamente el Mini Rasenshuriken se comenzaba a formar en la punta de su dedo.

— ¡E-espera un poco! ¡¿S-sabes lo que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Los problemas que tendrás?! ¡Seras asesinado por matarme! ¡Kō-sama no se quedara de brazos cruzados! ¡Seras asesinado! ¡Piensalo con calma! ¿¡Realmente piensas arriesgar tanto por estos demonios de clase baja?! ¡ELLOS SOLO SON ESCOREA PARA SER UTILIZADA Y DESECHADA, ASI SIEMPRE HA SIDO Y ASI SIEMPRE SERA, LOS HOMBRES TRABAJARAN HASTA EL CANSACIO POR LOS DEMONIOS DE CLASE ALTA MIENTRAS LAS MUJERES SERAN USADAS PARA SATISFACER SUS DESEOS SEXUALES, ESA ES SU VIDA! ¡TU IGUAL DEBERIAS DE ENTENDERLO NO, ¿PORQUE ERES UN DEMONIO DE CLASE ALTA TAMBIEN NO?!.

Ante las palabras del capitan el cual sin que Naruto se diera cuenta había invocado un círculo mágico en el cual había comenzado a acumular su poder mientras ganaba tiempo al tratar de hablar con el rubio, mientras Naruto al escuchar las palabras del sujeto oculto sus ojos por la sombra de su cabello y ante la sonrisa oscura del capitán Naruto hacia desaparecer el mini Rasenshuriken

Naruto miro de reojo las manos del capitán las cuales tenían un circulo mágico en ellas en las cuales una gran cantidad de poder se estaba acumulando obviamente se había dado cuanta de lo que ese sujeto planeaba, sin embargo aunque podía fácilmente detenerlo decidió seguirle el juego un poco además de quizás en el proceso ganarse la confianza de estos demonios que obviamente estaban siendo esclavizads.

— _¿Asi que esta es la diferencia entre clases eh?..._ — Pensó con enojo definitamente es tal cual se lo había describido Lord Gremory — Obviamente se lo que estoy haciendo Baaaaaka, estos son mis territorios, pero no por ese echo significa que soy un demonio de clase alta, de echó... ¡NI SIQUIERA SOY UN DEMONIO, MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y SOY UN HUMANO!

— ¡YA ME LO SUPONÍA! ¡MUERE HUMANOOOO! — Exclamo Hob al momento que sonreía como un psicópata mientras alza sus manos hacia el frente donde un gran circulo mágico de color rojo con un extraño símbolo era visible en el, encima de este circulo magico aparecieron tres mas pequeños que giraban alrededor del mas grande — ¡PROMINENCE RED!.

Una gran cantidad de llamas fueron expulsadas de sus manos al momento que estas formaban una esfera que se dirigio hacia toda velocidad contra Naruto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos por la enorme bola de fuego que se dirigia hacia el, los habitante del pueblo solo pudieron ver con terror como el chico no alcanzo a decir nada antes de que la poderosa técnica del capitán impactara contra el y en el proceso también fueron arrastrados el anciano y el hombre que anteriormente habían sido salvados por el rubio.

— ¡JAJAJAJA ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO UN HUMANO DESAFIA A UN DEMONIO! — Riendo lunaticamente el capitán se dio la vuelta hacia los habitantes mientras las llamas abrazadoras actuaban a modo de paisaje atrás de sus espaldas — ¡Que esto les sirva de lección a todos ustedes! ¡Solo pueden esperar su muerte mientras usan sus últimos esfuerzos para seguir haciendo rico a Kō-sama!.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de los habitantes porque no solo su jefe había muerto también porque durante unos instantes tuvieron esperanzas de que serian salvados.

— Que lastima — Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos al escuchar la distinguible voz del rubio la cual provenía de las llamas, mirando hacia las llamas de forma robótica la quijada del capitán cayo al suelo.

Naruto sonrió con una larga sonrisa al ver el pálido rostro del sujeto, y no era para menos dado que en su única mano había de nuevo la misma esfera giratoria sin embargo lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran era que todo el fuego estaba de alguna forma siendo sucionado por la esfera de energia a la cual nuevamente le aparecieron esas aspas parecidas a cuchillas que giraban alrededor de ella, sin embargo esta ves no eran de un color blancoso si no que era de un intenso color rojo

Naruto hablo tranquilamente.

— No pienses que estoy controlando tu fuego porque no es hací, dado que mi técnica es a base de viento y al girar tan velozmente crea una ráfaga de aire atrayente que se podría decir que... Comió a tus llamas, lo natural sera que el fuego sea el que lleve el viento hacia el, sin embargo eso depende mucho de la intensidad calórica que puedas producir por lo cual si no es lo suficientemente caliente el fuego simplemente sera "devorado" por el viento... En conclusión tu técnica es débil — Termino de decir al momento que levantaba su mano sobre su cabeza con el rasengan de fuego girando furiosamente — Se acabo... Katon; Rasenshuriken.

En su desesperación el capitán intento invocar un escudo mágico, el rasengan ígneo choco contra este mientras ligeras llamas eran liberadas por lo costados.

— ¡! ¡NOOOOOO! — Los ojos del sujeto se abrieron con horror al ver como muchas trizaduras aparecían en su circulo defensivo antes de que este fuera echo trizas por el rasengan de Naruto.

El cual se expandió de golpe.

— ¡AAAAAAAAA! — Chocando contra el cuerpo del capitán el rasengan rojo se elevó en el cielo como una verdadera bola de fuego donde en su interior solo se podían escuchar los gritos del capitán, el cual veía como su armadura se había comenzado a fundir debido al calor quemando su carne, sin embargo eso era para todo su cuerpo de igual forma dado que una vez su cuerpo se hubiera quemado lentamente se comenzó a convertir en cenizas mirando hacia afuera de las intensas llamas veia al rubio que lo habia vencido, en su pecho grietras comenzaron a aparecer, una intensa luz que era opacada por las llamas, en medio de su pecho se pudo observar una pieza con la forma de un Alfil, la cual desapareció por medio de un círculo mágico.

— _¿Que fue eso?... Por un momento senti como si algo se hubiera ido de su cuerpo_ —Mirando el cielo del cual caían restos de armadura fundida y ceniza Naruto se preguntó.

— ¡L-lo hizo!.

— Venció a Hob..

— ¡H-HOB ESTA MUERTO!.

— ¡UUUUUUUWWWWOOOOOOOOO!.

Los gritos de alegria de los demonios esclavos hizo que volviera su vista al suelo, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver como algunos lloraban de alegria mientras otros solo seguian viendo donde estaba la fundida armadura del demonio, un ligero toque en su hombro le hizo volver la vista al viejo que estaba atrás de el.

El cual contrario a los demás no sonreía, solo lo miraba con seriedad y muy oculto un poco de miedo.

— ... Ningen... — El anciano hablo con seriedad mientras era ayudado a pararse por el otro hombre el cual también tenia un rostro serio — ... ¿Lo que has dicho es cierto?.

— Si anciano... Yo soy el dueño de estos territorios ahora y obviamente soy humano como anteriormente había dicho.

Al parecer todos se fueron dando cuenta del extraño ambiente que estaba alrededor del viejo y Naruto, dado que un profundo silencio se había echo presente, mientras las hermanas fueron rápidamente al lado de su jefe y figura de abuelo, apartándolo un poco de Naruto el cual sus intenciones para ellos no estaban del todo claras.

— ...¿Te importaria explicarnoslo mas detalladamente?.

...o0o...

Luego de al menos una hora en la cual nuestro rubio protagonista habia explicado como estos territorios le habían sido confiados por Grayfia Lucifuge nombre que obviamente todos reconocieron, después de todo era la esposa del Maou Lucifer, Obviamente Naruto no les contó nada sobre el ni sobre su pasado, el solo les dijo lo que ellos querían saber, una escena un tanto extraña de ver como alrededor de veinticinco personas miraban con atencion la conversación que se estaba dando en medio de lo que supuestamente sería el campamento, de primera al humano no le creyeron ninguna palabra que salio de su boca, después de todo el no les dijo como conoció a Grayfia Lucifuge ni que clase de favor tuvo que hacerle a la mujer dado que ellos suponían que nada fue gratis, y en el remoto caso de que eso fuera verdad dado que no había nada que les podia asegurar que este humano decia la verdad, sin embargo esas dudas fueron completamente destruidas cuando Naruto saco aquel pergamino con la firma y sellos de los Maou actuales.

Eso lo dejaba todo claro este chico humano realmente era el dueño de estos territorios, algo que los lleno de miedo dado que ellos habían estado técnicamente robándole, después de todo esos minerales preciosos y joyas los delataban, y si un demonio de clase alta encontraba a cualquier demonio de clase baja robándole el tenia toda la autoridad para ejecutarlos en el acto.

— ... ¿Eh? ¿un demonio de clase alta?... — Murmuro Naruto una vez que el jefe le hizo la pregunta de que iba a hacer el con ellos — ... Aunque este documento me reconozca como demonio no lo hace como uno de clase alta, se podría decir que soy un demonio de clase baja como ustedes, además sin contar que soy humano y no tengo un centavo jajajajajaja ustedes podrían intentar matarme si quisieran y nadie les diría nada jajajaja .

Ante las palabras del rubio un incomodo silencio se formo en el lugar, dejando de reírse Naruto vio como algunos demonios lo veían con ojos muy extraños, su frente se puso un poco azul.

— ¿Ustedes no lo intentarían cierto? — Pregunto de forma dudosa, recibiendo solo silencio.

— En verdad que eres estúpido... — La que hablo fue una de las chicas de vestido blanco que estaban cerca del anciano, su cabello es de color rosa, Naruto tiene mala experiencia con ese color por lo cual no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño — ... Hace tan solo unos segundos si solo te hubieras detenido a observar y analizar el ambiente te habrías dado cuenta que todos nosotros estábamos tan asustados que un demonio de clase alta y amigo cercano de la esposa del Lucifer estuviera frente a nosotros, sin embargo al decir esa innecesaria información has despertado el lado mas malvado de estos... Demonios, porque te lo recuerdo para que no se te olvide ningen, estas en el infierno rodeado de demonios, los cuales somos malvados por naturaleza, algunos disimulan mejor que otros razón por la cual quizás te has echo una idea equivocada de los demonios, pero debes de tener siempre presente que los seres parados frente a ti... Son demonios — Ram miro con seriedad al chico rubio mientras liberaba un poco de presión, sabia que no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo a este chico, sin embargo el ver lo despreocupado que era con respecto a la información la hizo enojar un poco, esto era como un regaño mas haya de toda amenaza.

— Urusai Gaki (Callate mocosa) — Desviando la mirada mientras fruncía sus labios Naruto dijo con indiferencia no realmente interesado en sus palabras.

Una vena pequeña vena de enojo apareció en la frente de Ram, sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar.

— Es cierto que yo no tengo nada de poder en este mundo, solo poseo estos territorios que mas haya de sus minerales no tienen nada mas, se podria decir que en estos momentos yo soy débil... Sin embargo ustedes aunque unieran todas sus fuerzas no serian capaces de siquiera tocarme un pelo, ustedes son débiles no nacieron con nada y quizás mueran sin nada... Sin embargo nada bueno resultara de negar ser débiles, ustedes son débiles yo soy débil dado que aunque sea el ser mas poderoso del mundo mis palabras no harían que este lugar cambie, acepten el echo de que son débiles, sin embargo eso no es del todo malo dado que como somos los mas débiles quienes nacieron sin nada podemos tenerlo todo y como débiles derrotaremos a los fuertes, yo busco crear una aldea, donde todos serán bien recibidos, no importa su pasado sueños o objetivos, los débiles me buscaran, los fuertes me temeran y para hacer eso realidad debo de tener un pueblo gente a la cual proteger, quiero que ustedes sean mi pueblo, yo los protegeré con mi vida... — Naruto estiro su mano mientras sonreia ampliamente — ... ¡Formemos una fuerte familia lleven mi nombre y corran libres! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto De veras!

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante la fuerte sensación que invadía sus corazones.

— ... ¿Que harás con Kō-sama? — La primera en salir de su asombro fue la peliazul de nombre Rem.

— Ustedes serán mi nueva familia... Obviamente no perdonare a nadie que se atreva a lastimar a mi familia mucho menos si es alguien tan linda como tu.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la peliazul, sin decir mas Rem fue la primera en estrechar la mano del rubio, a la cual después le siguieron la gente de todo el pueblo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Presente, Ciudad de Kuho]

La ciudad de Kuho, una ciudad de Japón, es una ciudad que si bien no es muy grande tampoco es muy pequeña, perfectamente balanceada entre desarrollo y naturaleza, dado que en este lugar aun se pueden encontrar templos ereguidos a los dioses del panteón shinto, en lo alto de las montañas rodeados de naturaleza y tranquilidad, tambien hay una vieja capilla eregida al dios de los angeles, pero que por alguna extraña razón ahora se encontraba con algunas paredes destruidas al igual que varias ventanas.

Mientras miraba la vieja iglesia desde la distancia un joven castaño de al menos unos dieciséis años de edad cuya vida era normal hasta hace dos meses atrás antes de ser asesinado por su "novia" quien en realidad era un ángel caído al servicio de cierta organización que le había encargado eliminarlo por que el poseía una especie de poder sellado dentro de el, sin embargo fue devuelto a la vida por un demonio convirtiendose en el proceso en uno tambien, la culpable de devolverle la vida fue una hermosa diablesa de cabello rojo, después de un tiempo y al mirar aquella iglesia no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace tan solo una semana atrás, donde no solo había tenido que volver a ver a su ex-novia si no que también tuvo que presenciar como esta ocasionaba la muerte de una linda chica que el llego a considerar como una hermana, Asia, además de que esa misma noche su ex-novia fue destruida por el poder de la destrucción de su ama, Rias Gremory, muchas cosas habían sucedido en tan corto tiempo en la joven vida de Hyodo Issei.

Por lo cual al ir caminando hacia adelante y con la vista puesta en la vieja iglesia no fue capaz de ver quien venia delante de el, Issei solo sintió como de pronto había chocado contra alguien.

Fue a dar de culo al suelo.

— I-itte — Exclamaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

 **...o0o...**

— _Muy bien Naruto-sama recuerde que debe de presentar este documento en la "Academia de Kuho", gracias a las conexiones del inframundo se le pudo crear un expediente de vida falsos y demás certificados de estudios, aunque eso no es problema gracias a mis enseñanzas usted esta en un nivel mas que aceptable por lo cual ir a tercer grado en esta academia de acuerdo a su edad no debería de haber problema, en este otro papel se encuentran especificaciones exactas de como llegar desde nuestra casa hasta la academia, sigalas al pie de la letra, y por mucho que le gustaría no puede saltar de edificio en edificio ni mostrar sus poderes, los humanos desconocen nuestra existencia, solo tenemos permitido mostrarle nuestros poderes a aquellos que quieran hacer un contrato con nosotros, oh y aquí esta su almuerzo, nos uniremos a usted cuando sea la reunión con los otros lideres demonios de esta ciudad, después de todo usted protegerá esta ciudad como si fuera nuestra aldea... Muestreles el poder de nuestro clan._

Mientras recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho esta mañana antes de de salir de su hogar... Su nuevo hogar en el mundo humano, Uzumaki Naruto, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Kuho, leyendo la nota con las direcciones para no perderse, Naruto usaba una polera manga corta de color naranja por debajo de una chaqueta de color negro la cual llevaba abierta, unos pantalones a juego de color negro y zapatos negros, una mochila de color naranja en su espalda y en su cuello un collar con una especie de colmillo de adorno, lo más destacable es que ahora su cabello antes largo ahora estaba corto (cabello de The Last), ademas que su brazo izquierdo habia vuelto aunque estaba envuelto en vendas, Naruto usaba el uniforme de la academia de Kuho.

En su hombro derecho se encontraba un pequeño Zorro de color dorado que fácilmente podría ser confundido con un Gato, pero sin duda esos tenebrosos ojos de color rojo con pupila rasgada delataban su verdadero ser, este Zorro es Kurama.

— ... Mmmm... Era... ¿Dobla a la izquierda en el primer semáforo después del puente o antes de este?... No, yo doble a la izquierda luego a la derecha... Pero luego gire al norte por esa intersección pero antes de caminar derecho pasando por el... — Deteniéndose al momento que miraba la nota intensamente mientras trataba de recordar donde se había equivocado... Antes de hacerla pedazos — ¡AAAAAAAHHHH MALDICION! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas al cielo mientras las personas que estaban cerca suyo se alejaban disimuladamente mientras murmuraban sobre locos rubios.

Kurama suspiro con aburrimiento en su hombro.

— **¿Por que no admites que estas perdido Naruto? —** Abriendo uno de sus ojos Kurama preguntó con flojera.

— ¡Jamas! — La respuesta de Naruto fue inmediata, mientras formaba una "X" con sus brazos — ... Rem-chan estaría muy enojada si le digo que no entendí sus indicaciones... — Solo de pensar en la pequeña demonio hacia que un escalofrío recorríera su columna vertebral — ... Preguntare a alguien como llegar — Con una sonrisa victoriosa Naruto se acerco a la persona mas cercana, siendo en este caso una chica un poco menor que el.

Kurama río para sus adentros sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

— U-um disculpe señorita... ¿Me podria decir como llegar a la academia de Kuho? — Pregunto lo mas cortes que pudo.

La joven de cabello castaño asintió mientras elevaba su brazo mientras apuntaba en cierta dirección.

— Eh.. Claro, solo tienes que doblar a la izquierda mientras caminas unos doscientos metros y luego a la derecha mirando en dirección al sol mientras tomas la calle de enfrente antes de doblar nuevamente a la izquierda caminas unos doscientos metros mas y ya habrás llegado — Explicó la joven antes de marcharse.

Naruto se quedó hay parado mientras su rostro solo eran tres pequeños puntos (-.-).

— **¡Jajasjajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaja! —** Riendo fuertemente el zorro se burlaba de Naruto cayendo al suelo y sujetándose el estomago.

— ... — Sin decir nada el rubio comenzó a caminar mientras dejaba tras de si al pequeño Zorro.

Por no estar mirando al frente Naruto choco contra alguien, cayendo al suelo de manera dura.

— ¡I-itte/Itte! — Exclamaron dos voces en sincronía.

...o0o...

Y eso es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, luego de que Naruto y Issei chocaron entre ellos y luego de haberse levantado mientras se ofrecían disculpas simultáneamente.

— Lo siento no estaba prestando atención — Dijo Naruto mientras recogía su mochila.

Issei hacia lo mismo con su maletín, guardando algunos libros que se habían salido cuando cayo.

Levantando ambos la vista al mismo tiempo alfin vieron sus rostros, inevitablemente a Issei se le vino a la mente la imagen su amigo Kiba, mientras que Naruto estrecho los ojos por un segundo notando la particular aura que expulsaba el castaño, justo en ese momento apareció Kurama.

— **¡Idiota no me dejes atrás! —** Rugió con enojo el Zorro antes de saltar al hombro de Naruto.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron como platos al escuchar al Zorro hablar.

— ¡Aaaaa ese gato esta hablando! — Exclamó con sorpresa mientras señalaba al zorro.

Un vena roja apareció en la frente de Kurama.

— **¡¿A quien le dices gato pequeño demonio?! !Yo soy el Kyubi no Kitzune! ¡Regocijate ante mi grandeza solo de oír mis grandiosas palabras deberías de estar agradecido! —** Hablando con enojo exclamo Kurama mientras miraba con superioridad a Issei.

— ¿E-eh?... — Realmente no se esperaba eso por lo cual las palabras del Gato (a su parecer) lo confundieron un poco, hasta que reparo en lo que había dicho el Zorro — Espera... ¿Tu sabes lo que soy? — Sin poder evitarlo Issei dio un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose en pose de batalla, no teniendo muy buena experiencia con los extraños que se encuentra de camino a la academia o a su casa.

Solo esperaba que no surgieran un par de alas de cuervo de la espalda del rubio.

Mirando la reacción del castaño Naruto suspiro al momento que le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Kurama.

— Calmate Zorro apestoso, obviamente el no va a saber quien eres tu... — Naruto sonrió malvadamente — De echo creó que nadie sabe quien eres en tooodo el mundo.

Un aura deprimente rodeo a Kurama ante las palabras de su Jinchūriki.

— **E-eso... Es cierto... —** Dijo el deprimido Zorro mientras guardaba silencio.

Naruto miro en dirección a Issei mientras levantaba sus manos.

— Y tu deberías de calmarte... No somos enemigos, después de todo estamos en el mismo bando ¿no? — Naruto sonrió antes de reparar en la vestimenta del chico y sonreír internamente — Y al parecer en la misma academia... Me llamo Naruto por cierto.

Ante las palabras de Naruto, después de unos segundos para procesar la información, los ojos de Issei se abrieron con asombro al comprender las palabras del rubio.

— E-eres un demonio — Murmuro sorprendido a lo que Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

— ... Se podría decir que si.. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro... — Comentó Naruto al pensar en cual seria su posición en cuanto a razas se refiere, no es que le preocupara mucho que digamos.

—Ya veo... Oh yo soy Issei, Hyodo Issei — Estrechando su mano con el rubio Issei sonrió alegremente, aunque una duda surgió en su mente porque según lo que le había dicho Būcho ella era la encargada de esta ciudad o territorios, aunque nunca habia visto a este chico antes, pero mirándolo mas detenidamente el también llevaba el uniforme de la academia, recordó que Bucho le había comentado que todavía había otro de sus sirvientes que el no conocía, al parecer estaba sellado.

— _¿El sera el otro sirviente de Būcho?_ — Pensó para si mismo por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar — ¿Entonces tu eres otro sirviente de Rias-sama? — Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa al conocer a otro compañero.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del castaño, Kurama en el hombro de Naruto solo movío ligeramente sus orejas ante los dicho por el chico, el cual todavía sonreía mientras los miraba, obviamente se refería a Rias Gremory.

— No... Yo no soy nada de esa mujer... De echo nunca habia escuchado ese nombre antes — Respondio lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, pero en realidad esto molesto un poco a Naruto dado que no quería acercarse el mayor tiempo posible a Rias, de echo quería evitarla a toda costa sus sirvientes incluidos, su plan es hablar con Sitri Sona para ajustar que partes de la ciudad estará encargado de proteger además de otras cosas, esto no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba — De echo acabo de llegar hace poco a la ciudad y no tengo idea de donde esta la academia... Estoy un poco perdido, esperaba que pudiera ir contigo ya que al parecer igual vas a la academia, claro si no te molesta.

Aunque un poco sorprendido por conocer a otro demonio que no sea parte de los sirvientes de Rias, aunque este chico no parecía malvado de echo era bastante agradable.

— Ah disculpa entonces... Claro puedes acompañarme si quieres de echo tendría que haberme ido con alguien esta mañana pero al parecer se fue mas temprano jejejejejeje — Rascandose la nuca el castaño comenzó a caminar mientras Naruto lo seguía de cerca.

— _... Rias —_ Pensó el rubio.

[ Un tiempo después Academia de Kuho ]

Salón del curso 3 A, al entrar a un salón lo primero que uno esperaría seria encontrar el ambiente bullicioso y ruidoso de los jovenes, sin embargo esto era diferente en esta clase dado que todos los alumnos estaban sentados tranquilamente y en orden, y eso se debía a que justo en medio de todos ellos se encontraba sentada tranquilamente una hermosa chica pelirroja que parecía estar firmando y revisado una moderada cantidad de papeles, razón por la cual nadie hacia escandalo al tratar de no molestar a su gran Onne-sama.

— _... Que aburrimiento —_ Pensó Rias mientras revisaba otro contrato completado con éxito por uno de sus sirvientes, aunque su ceño se arrugo al ver el que seguía — _Contrato no firmado ni terminado... "Aunque me divertí mucho el joven Hyodo es muy divertido, lo invocare de nuevo"... Ufff no sirve de nada caerle bien al cliente si no firma el contrato Issei._

Tendria que hablar con su sirviente aunque eso tendria que ser después dado que el profesor había ingresado, un hombre viejo ya cerca de su retiro, de cabello blanco y una barba de algunos días, vistiendo un chaleco verde y pantalones cafés, el profesor se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras daba pequeñas miradas en dirección a la puerta, Rias gano curiosidad al ver una sombra debajo de la puerta.

— Buenos días chicos... Aunque esto es un poco repentino hoy a llegado un nuevo estudiante a la academia — Informo el profesor ante la expectación de algunos y el desinterés de otros, abriendo la puerta — Por favor pasa y presentate con tus nuevos compañeros.

— Bien — Respondió una voz masculina esto gano la atención de las chicas del salón, a paso calmado un joven ingreso por la puerta.

Se trataba de un chico de la misma edad de ellos, de cabello color rubio corto pero que aun así se podía observar que peinar ese cabello seria imposible, ojos azules eléctricos, vestía el uniforme de la academia aunque con pequeños detalles singulares que lo distinguían, una mochila en su espalda, uno de sus brazos estaba vendado, y lo que hizo que todas las chicas ganaran un pequeño sonrojo fue el ver un pequeño "gatito" en el hombro derecho del chico.

El joven se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba una tiza y escribía su nombre, sin darse cuenta como los ojos de Rias Gremory estaban abiertos como platos... O quizás no importándole.

— Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Naruto, también soy nuevo en la ciudad, por favor cuiden de mi... Oh! Y este pequeño es Kurama-chan — Las garras de Kurama se enterraron ligeramente en el hombro de Naruto sin embargo el rubio seguía sonriendo.

— ¡Oh que kawai es ese animalito!.

— ¡Kyaaa si es muy mono!.

— Kawai Neko!.

— Aunque yo diría que mas bien parece un zorro.

Las chicas obviamente se dirigieron rápidamente su atención hacia el zorro del rubio el cual tenia sus dientes apretados para no mandar a volar a esas humanas que seguían faltándole el respeto.

— N-naruto... ¿T-tu e-eres N-naruto? — La atención de todo el mundo se dirigio hacia Rias Gremory quien se había levantado de su silla mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, Rias comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio el se había quedado en silencio también, la quijada de todos cayo hasta al suelo al ver como la gran Onne-sama abría sus brazos y envolvía en un fuerte abrazo al chico — ¿Realmente eres tu Naruto?... ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! — Exclamo la pelirroja separándose un poco tratando de llevar su mano a la mejilla de Naruto para tocar aquellas marcas de nacimiento del chico.

Sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo esta fue detenida por la propia mano de Naruto.

— ... Por favor suelteme señorita... Ademas... ¿Quien eres tu? Yo no te conozco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y corte se acabo, finito, the end, es el fin del capitulo del día de hoy jejejeje esperó les haya gustado y si es así y quieren saber mas de esta historia agregenla a sus favoritos y Follows, ademas recuerden dejarme sus review para ver sus opiniones y sus ideas que les gustaría aparecieran mas adelante ustedes solo diganmelo.

Resultados de los votos recuerden que solo conté a aquellos que respondieron mi pregunta de quien eran las dueñas de las voces del capitulo anterior, la respuesta era Ram y Rem de Re: Zero y aquí sus votos!.

LeFay Pendragon: 1

Valerie Tepes: 1

Akeno: 3

Asia: 1

Koneko: 1

Penemue: 2

Kuroka: 4

Yasaka: 7

Irina: 2

Zenovia: 3

Versión fem de Amaterasu: 1

Ravel: 2

Sona: 1

Rosswesse: 2

Serafall: 2

Gabriel: 2

Grayfia: 5

— Y nuestra ganadora es Yasaka una yokai Kitsune de nueve colas toda una Milf, ella sera incluida en el harem del rubio y como bono extra les dejare una lista todavia incompleta de las chicas del rubio suertudo hasta el momento.

Harem de Naruto:

— Yasaka (Por votos).

— Ram.

— Rem.

— Rias Gremory.

— ?.

— ?.

— ?.

— ?.

Por el momento serian ocho chicas mas adelante iría agregando mas por lo cual su chica favorita todavía puede aparecer no se decepcionen que esto recién comienza.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta un nuevo capitulo y dejándoles una cordial invitación a pasarse por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias que de seguro alguna llama tu atención y recuerden dejarme un review que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

—ReyShaman96.

Posdata: ¿Rias debe de sufrir mucho o no?.


End file.
